Who am I?
by BabyGirl6610
Summary: As she was brought to life Frankie knew she was special and unique. She is the daughter of Frankenstein. so this is her story from the zap to high school and life at home with her parents.
1. Prologue

**Hey Readers! This is my first Fan fiction. It is about Frankie Stein and her life between the movies and web episodes. Even though I do reference some of them. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated...Any to all ideas are also appreciated! :D **

ALIVE!

A load crash and a crack erupted through the laboratory. Her body coming to life as the storm of lighting surged through her bolts into her body. Skin warming, as she her limbs came to life. Suddenly the room became quiet as the roof closed above her. Slowly she felt a sensation swept a crossed her, she gasped for air. Not knowing what was going on she sprung up from the table scared.

Suddenly a load scream, "SHES ALIVE!" Startling her she turned to see a creature who seemed to be pieced together. He had multiple scars on his arms, legs, face. What stood out to her the most was the scar around the top of his head a few inches from his hairline. All we're held together with staples.

She tried to stand up and run away but she fell as her legs gave out from under her. The creature ran to her "Please, don't not be scared," placing a very comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will explain everything, but first let me fix your legs." Reaching over he grabs a staple gun and comes toward her. She didn't understand till she looked down at her legs, well where her legs should have been.

She began to panic, she didn't know where she was how she got here and why a creature was stapling her leg back on. In her panic she didn't realize that she had been moaning and groaning as if trying to talk. She started to move and breathe wildly. The creature tried to hold her, but she broke free and attempted to crawl away but all of a sudden she grew tried. Finally she gave up as the world grew black.


	2. Day one: Understanding

She woke up to a bright light and a buzzing noise. Looking around the room was quite dark except 1 light on a table a crossed the room. At the table sat a figure who had their head in their hands. She stared until the figured moved.

A voice soft and sweet come from the darkness. "Your finally wake." A woman? The woman walked toward her. As she got closer she realized the woman was average height, wore a long white dress with long sleeves that seem to flow at the cuffs with tattered fabric ripped and torn. She had long hair that stood off her head. It was solid black with a white stripe on either side.

Turning her head to the side confused, the woman said "It is ok you don't have to be afraid." Disconnecting wires from her neck. "All will be explained once Frankenstein gets back." Frank-en-stein? The woman helps her down off of a charging table that she had been laying on. Helping her stead her balance the woman helps her to the table and making her sit down in an old wood in chair. After helping her to the tabled the woman goes around the room shifting through the room switching on bright lights some white, others green, blue, and red. The room lit up reveling a room full of gadgets, gizmos and machines

Steading herself on the table she stands. Looking all around her. "I'm Mrs. Frankenstein by the way." Turning to see the woman she looked more beautiful in the bright lights. Her skin was a pale green, dark eye liner and bright red lips. Her bright blue eyes was the most beautiful thing about her. She to also had the scar on her head like Frankenstein. What were they? Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Frankenstein.

She jumped back as a sudden wash of fear came across her. "Really Frank? What have I told about slamming doors?" scolded Mrs. Frankenstein. "I'm sorry" he said kissing her on the cheek. "You're finally awake! I would like to apologize for scaring you last night." Looking over at her with a sad look on his face. She walked slowly toward Frankenstein on shaky legs, raising her hands she touched his scars and staples. Looking him in the eyes she motions to his scars and hers as if asking "What r you? What am I?"

"Come over here." He said motioning to a mirror on the other side of the room. Stepping into the glimmering light of the mirror. She wasn't sure what she was looking at. She had pale green skin, long black hair with white streaks. She also had scars and staples. But what stood out the most was that her eyes one bright blue the other sea green.

Something clicked in her head. She looked into the mirror and realized that the Frankenstein's standing behind her. She looked just like them but was younger. She turned with so many questions but all that came out was moans and groans. The Frankenstein's laugh made her happy.

"Your our daughter my dear, we are unable to have children so we made one like ourselves." Mrs. Frankenstein explained. "But we still haven't named you, what about Frankie Stein?" Frankie Stein? Taking a few minutes to think about what had just been told to her. She was created not born? They were created? By who? How? She looked at them thinking, Frankie Stein? It's vol-tastic! Shaking her head Frankie agreed to her name and hugged her parents. Frankie was so happy her bolts sparked.

"Ok now let's help you learn some basic skills." said Frankenstein.

"**_Number 1_**: stay away from fire….. Fire bad….."

The room was silent for a moment until Mrs. Frankenstein continued.

"Anyway…. **_Lesson number 2_**: Speech"


	3. A New World

Frankie's journal:

Well this is my First journal entry. Mom and dad gave it to me to practice my writing and write what I'm feeling. The past 14 days have been hard. I've been cramming my lessons of reading and writing. They say that they've taught me everything they can and that I'm being sent to public school to learn everything else I need to know like Clawulus, Mad Science, Home Ick, and History. I'm so excited to be going to public school. I've read about high school in Seventween magazine. Dad said this is a special school just for monsters but I'll be the only one of my kind. He also said that my magazines won't help me there because their normie magazines. Which is a lot different than monster high.

How different can it be?

She closed her journal and put in her black purse. She looked around her room the walls were grey stone which was covered with Justin Biter posters the Jondus Brother's and other band posters. Her bed was just a table in the middle of the room with cables to charge up at night. She walked to the brown closet door and pulled it open and flipped on the pink light. Looking though all her clothes she picked a black, blue and red plaid mini dress and her black and white striped shoes and walked out only to see a flash. "Our baby's first day of public school?" cried Mrs. Frankenstein. "Maybe we can just keep home schooling her? So she don't have to leave us." Her mom was sparking now from the tears rolling down and hitting her bolts. Her father hugged his Bride "You know we can't do that dear. She has to get out so she can meet and make new friends. We can keep her in her forever." Frankie hugged her parents "Dads right, I can't just say here my whole life. Don't get me wrong I love you both and love spending time with you guys, but I want to go out and see the world and meet ghouls my one age." Now Frankie started to spark she didn't realized how emotional she had gotten.

It was time. Frankie hugged her parents. "Wish me luck." She turned and walked out into the world for the first time. It was overcast and windy. The grass was a greenish brown and flowers were wilted. She walked down the grey cobble driveway. Looking at a paper her mother had gave with the directions to the school she read them aloud.

Take a right at the cemetery,

A left at the coffin shop,

The school is just past the casketball court.

Good Luck

Mom

She loved her mother handwriting it was just as beautiful as her. It looked effortless the way her letters just curled and looped. The way it slanted so slightly. Reading the directions made her sad she would miss her parents. She read it a few more times took a deep breath and stepped onto the side walk leaving Frankenstein's castle for the first time.


	4. New Ghoul in School

Monday

Frankie finally found it. Monster high, it was a large castle like building. It was purple with a ginormous crest. As Frankie walked up the stone steps she was so charged up. Walking through the large doors she yells "HEY WHATS UP MONSTER…high!?" looking around she realized EVERYONE was staring at her. "Hi my name is Frankie…. Frankie Stein?" She read that you should give a good first impression. Well that was NOT the way to do it. After a minute the school went back to the way it was. Frankie just held her books a little bit tighter. Walking from class to class Frankie couldn't help but think to herself "am I just going to be a NOBODY for the rest of my life?"

After school Frankie went home. Her parents were standing in the open door way waiting for their little girl to tell them how her first day of school went. Mrs. Frankenstein hugged her tight. Oh how she missed it. She could have use it at school today. Pulling her daughter away from her to see her she asked "how was your first day sweetie?" looking at her she realized that she was crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"My…first…day…" she said in between sobs "was…HORRIFIC!"

Frankie was bawling at this point her bolts sparking from her tears. Her parents took her in to the living room it was full of old painting and old looking furniture. They sat her down on a comfy red couch. Frankenstein hooked his daughter under his arm trying to comfort his hysterical daughter.

"Sweetie tell us what happened"

"I don't fit in at all no one would talk to me and when I talked to them they never even noticed me."

She sat up looking at him. "Daddy I don't like it. I'm so confused."

Hugging him she cries harder. Her mother grabs her hand.

"Sweetie heart this is how it has to be please stop crying. It'll get better you'll see"

Frankie lifts her head looking at her mother. "Okay"

Tuesday

Tuesday was just another drifting from class walking into Clawuluas was different. She bumped into this really cute boy with green hair that were snakes and glasses. She had seen him around school but never talked to him. She remembered that his name was Deuce Gorgon "What's up" he said walking past her. She waved but was shoved a little by a Zombie dropping all her books. She bent down to get them but as she did she tripped someone coming in the door.

"New Girl, are you among the living?"

"I'm sorry"

"You should be, Ghoulia, add…. Name?"

"Frankie Stein"

"Frankie stein to the lowest ranking in the popularity data base."

A zombie girl with two shades of blue in her hair and white glasses walked up beside them. She moaned as if she was talking. Frankie noticed that all Zombies didn't talk just moaned but she could understand them.

"And who are you?" asked Frankie

"Oh my Ra, how could you not know? I am Cleo de Nile. The Queen of this school."

The class was so boring after that. Boys and ghouls were falling asleep. Even the teacher Mr. Lou Larr fell asleep while teaching. Except Ghoulia Yelps from what Frankie could tell she was very smart. Frankie just leaned on her hands reading Seventween magazine. She needed advise to get through school. There was an advice column:

Oracle

Finding friends can be hard.

Want to expand your social circle?

To have a group be in the group!

Find Ghouls with common interests.

Easier said than done she thought. Suddenly she sees a pink figure beside her. Jumping a little a vampire ghoul was hang upside down beside her.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't me to scare you I'm Draculaura."

She was very small with pink skin and a heart shaped birthmark on her cheek. She had pink and black pigtails.

"I'm Frankie Stein"

Her mother was right it did get better. Oracle was right too if you find people with common interests and you'll make friends. Draculaura walked with her to her next class.

"So how's your first week at Monster High?" asked Draculaura

Frankie held her books a little tighter, "not so good. I have like no friends and this ghoul Cleo absolutely hates me."

"Yeah Cleo is like that and I'll be your friend. Come on lets go to the little ghouls room I have to fix my make up."

"Sure!"

Frankie was so charged up she had a friend. Following her into the ghoul's room she saw another girl there. She and Draculaura talk for a little bit while Frankie fixed her makeup and stitches.

"Oh this is Frankie" Draculaura said walking up behind her introducing her to the other Ghoul. "Frankie this is Clawdeen she is one of my best ghoul friend."

Clawdeen had long wavy brown hair, bright yellow eyes and had a very chic style.

"Hey Frankie what's up? Are you new at monster high?" Clawdeen asked

"Nothing much and yeah this is my second day." Frankie replied

"Cool so where you from?"

"I'm from here, but my parents came from the boo world."

"My family and I can to the boo would to when I was about 1200 years old. We left in a hurry." Draculaura said

"I'm from here to ghoul all my brothers and sisters are. Werewolves don't move around a lot because we have huge families. My brother Clawd goes here to."

"Clawd is such a sweet heart." Swooned Draculaura

"Draculaura has a crush on my brother. The only problem Draculaura is a vegetarian but Clawd loves bloody…"

"Bl…Blood..." Draculaura said fainting into Clawdeen's arms.

"Oh sorry ghoul I forgot about you and bl... never mind."

"Well class is going to start soon." Clawdeen said looking at the clock

"So I'll talk to you ghouls later?"

"Yeah text us" they both said and walked down the hall to their next class.

"But I don't have your numbers…" Frankie called after them but there had already turned the corner.

Frankie walked to her next class only to be stopped by a big bull looking monster.

"Hey new ghoul."

"H…Hi" Frankie said shaking. He was huge compared to Frankie. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Manny Tore. I don't like new kids."

He walked toward Frankie forcing her to stumble back in to the lockers.

"Please I don't want any trouble." Frankie said. Closing her eyes she put a hand out and touched Manny. Sudden she felt a surge of energy move through her hand and into Manny.

"OWWOOO"

Opening her eye she sees Manny holding his arm. Then a horse walked up behind Manny. Looking up Frankie saw a woman holding a head.

"Uh… hi headmistress Bloodgood." Frankie put her head down as headmistress Bloodgood said in a very stern tone "my office both of you."

Frankie sat in Headmistress Bloodgood's what seemed forever.

"Frankie Stein, I know you are new to Monster High but we do not tolerate students harming each other."

"But Headmistress Bloodgood… He…"

"No buts Miss. Stein you shocked Mr. Tore." Frankie looked over at Manny who was still holding his arm.

"I'm sorry Manny, you were scaring me and I didn't know what to do. I thought you we're going to hurt me."

"I wasn't going to hurt you, I don't hurt girls. I was just trying to scare you. I'm sorry." Manny said trying not to make eye contact with Bloodgood.

"Frankie I know you we're only protecting yourself so I'll let it slide. As for you Mr. Tore this isn't the first time this has happened. You with serve two weeks in detention."

"Yes ma'am" Manny lowed his head and got up and left. Bloodgood turned her attention to Frankie. "Now Miss. Stein please find something else to put your energy into. You may return to class."

"Yes ma'am."

After leaving blood goods office she went to her locker because she had missed her mad science class. She was so tired from shocking Manny. She wanted to go home.

"Hey there hot stuff." Frankie turned to see a boy with hair that looked like fire and a black Monster High Letterman jacket with flames around the cuffs.

"Names Heath, Heath Burns, and I have to say you're the hottest ghoul in school."

Heath was so annoying. He walked over and put his arm around Frankie. Frankie wanted to shock him like she had shocked Manny. She didn't want to get in trouble again today so she just removed his arm and stepped away. She knew just what to say to Heath.

"Heath right? Look you seem like a really nice guy and all but, my father told me to stay away from fire."

"Awe, come on baby don't be like that"

Suddenly Heath started turning gray. Then the next thing she knew he was solid stone. Frankie sighed with relief and looked past the stoned Heath to find Deuce replacing his glasses over his eyes.

"Thanks, uh it's Deuce right?"

"Yeah, no problem" he grabbed Heath and dragged him away. Frankie heard Heath faintly say

"Call me"

Frankie giggled a little. She really liked Deuce he was cute and helpful. And he was the only boy who talked to her EVER. She shifted her thoughts to finding some club or group to join maybe chess club, swim team or volunteer work.

School ended and Frankie saw Manny again walking the same direction that she took to get home. She run to catch up to him.

"Manny wait up," he stopped and waited for her.

"H… Hi Frankie, are you going to shock me again?"

"No Manny." She giggled a little and saw Manny relax a little. "I take this way to get home to and thought I could walk with you. Again I'm sorry for shocking you. I just didn't what to do and honestly I didn't know I could do that."

"It's OK Frankie I shouldn't have tried to scare you. I scare everyone cause I'm so scary looking. You know being a big bull in all. It's hard making friends sometimes."

"I know how you feel."

They walked in silence for a little bit till Manny asked a question.

"So where do you live?"

"Um… up there… on the hill." Pointing to her house that was still a good ways away.

"You're a Frankenstein?! I've always heard that they're mean cruel monsters who destroy everything." Looking down at Frankie realizing that she was crying. He stopped her and got to her level. "Frankie I'm so sorry I didn't mean... I didn't say you were like that you seem very nice and sweet. It's just the stories I have read and heard."

"Thanks Manny." She wanted to hug him but she was short circuiting from crying.

"Well I live three houses down from you so I'll walk you home. Okay?"

Frankie wiped her eyes. Shaking her head they started toward home.

At the bottom of the large hill Frankie put her hand on her forehead. She felt so dizzy was it from crying? Suddenly she stared seeing stars. She took one step and fell.

"Frankie!?" Manny bent over Frankie trying to wake her up. She was unconscious and was paler than usual. He picked her up and looked up at the dark looking castle. He started up the castle.

Once Manny made it to the door her parents were in the door way waiting for her daughter to get home. When they say her daughter almost lifeless in her arms they rushed to him. Frankenstein reached him first taking his daughter into his arms. Her mother was crying.

In a scared but in a protective farther voice he asked Manny "What happened?!"

Manny flinched at the load tone "I don't know we were walking home together because I live a few houses down and we talked and I made her cry… and"

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CRY!" her father screamed

"I said that all the stories I've heard about Frankenstein's they were mean and destructive monsters and she that I meant her to but I told her that I didn't mean her and that she was a very nice and sweet girl." Manny at this point was looking down not making eye contact.

Mrs. Frankenstein placed a hand on Manny's shoulder and said in a sweet voice. "Thank you Manny, Our daughter needs friends like you."

Raising his head Manny replied "You're welcome"

"What happened after that?"

"Frankie and I were at the bottom of the hill and she collapsed. She was very pale I didn't know what to do so I carried her to you." Manny was looking into Frankenstein's eyes now. Not scared of him.

"What is your name?" Frankenstein asked in a more calm tone.

"Um… Manny Tore."

"Well Manny I thank you for taking care of our little girl."

"Do you mind if I come in? I want to make sure she's alright"

Frankenstein and his bride just looked at each other.

"Sure Manny come right in." Mrs. Frankenstein said smiling. She grabbed his arm and led him in.

A few hours had past when Frankie woke up. She had a killer headache and was very shaky. She was in her room and

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, I'm here." Grabbing Frankie's hand and kissing her on the forehead.

"How did I get here? The last thing I can remember was looking at the house and getting light headed, then nothing."

"A nice boy brought you home."

"Manny!?" Frankie jolted up from the table getting a head rush.

"Take it easy new girl." Frankie turned to see Manny sitting on a chair in her room with her father beside him.

"Manny? What are you doing here?"

He stood up and walked to her "I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Thanks." Frankie said hugging him.

"Manny told us you shocked him today at school." Her father said in an administrative voice

"Yeah... He was scaring me and I didn't know I could shock people."

"Your energy that you have in your body and bolts are linked to you emotions, and sometimes will shock people as a self-defense mechanism."

"Oh, how's your arm?"

Manny touched his arm "Still tingles a little, but I'll be fine" he smiled

Frankie got up from her bed table and walked to him smiling "Thanks Manny." She hugged him.

"Okay that's enough of that" her father said pulling them away from each other. "Manny It's getting late you should be getting home"

"Right, thanks for having me in your home. I'll see you in the morning Frankie. I'll walk you to school."

"Okay" Frankie said as she sparked. Manny flinched a little. Everyone laughed.

"Bye Manny"

Frankie's journal:

Today had its ups and downs. I made an enemy with a ghoul. Who seems to run the school, two new ghoul friends, shocked Manny and got sent to Headmistress Bloodgood's office, got hit on be an annoying fire elemental named Heath only to get him turned into stone by Deuce. Walked home with Manny till I passed out from losing to much energy. Waking up to find Manny was still here. So I guess we're friends. All in all it was a pretty good day.


	5. The Energy Surge

Wednesday

Frankie's journal: 

Well yesterday was… interesting but today will be better. I'm going to try out some clubs at school. First chess, then swim team, and maybe some volunteer work. Maybe Manny and I will walk to and from school now. At least till one of us get our licenses.

Frankie closed her Journal and walked to the mirror. She was still pale from fainting yesterday. Her farther said not to shock anybody or cry a lot. Frankie couldn't promise that because it just happens sometimes like when she gets scared or sad.

After getting dressed she walked into the medieval looking kitchen. She heard her father laugh and make a joke about something. Turning around she gasped and jumped a little too she Manny sitting at the table laughing with her father. In a confused tone Frankie wakes over.

"Hi Manny?"

"Hi Frankie, your dad was just telling me some stories about living in Transylvania. Now what did the normies do after you busted through the castle doors?"

Her dad chuckled a little "they screamed 'It's Frankenstein's monster!' and they ran for their miserable little life's." they both laughed.

"Dad that's not funny!" Frankie scolded stomping her foot.

"I'm sorry sweetie but normies back then and even now don't like us monsters. Naturally they are scared of things that they don't understand." He father said "but it's just so much fun scaring them."

Frankie just glared at her father. Manny laughed at him for being scolded by his daughter. She snapped her gaze to Manny who stopped and cleared his throat.

"Well we should be getting to school. It was nice talking to you sir. Come on Frankie."

Frankie kissed her father good bye and gave her mom a hug.

Manny and Frankie walked to school and talked about all the clubs and actives that are at monster high. He said he was on the casketball, scream roller maze, frightball, and track teams. He was the biggest monster at school so it was easy to play all sports. Frankie wished she could be like him and be able to do lots of activities and have lots of friends. He reassured her that if she tried hard and is nice she'll be fine. She wondered how Manny became the school bully.

"Manny why are you the school bully?" Frankie caught him of guard.

"I don't know I guess it's the bull genes that make me aggressive with new people. I don't mean to be like that it's just in my DNA."

"I'm not like my parents scaring people and destroying everything in sight. Dad said he gave me a brain that was from a professor. That's why I was a fast learner when it can to reading and writing. That's also why I don't have a destructive bone in my body. It's not DNA it's what you what you were taught."

"I guess your right… Thanks Frankie"

Not realizing that they were at school. They said their good byes and went their separate ways.

School was alright that day she sat with Draculaura and Clawdeen at lunch. Got hit on again by Heath. After school she went to chess club and play a game with a zombie. She didn't know how to play, she played it like checkers and hoped over three pieces at once and yelled 'GOAL!' Everyone just looked at her and she realized that wasn't how you played chess. She just left.

"Well that was a major fail"

"What's a major fail mate?"

She turned around to see a beautiful monster with blonde and blue hair with tropical flowers in it. She also had blue skin with scales that weren't very noticeable till she walked up to Frankie.

"Uh I tried to join the chess team but I didn't know how to play."

"It's alright love. You just need to find something you love and are good at."

"Thanks, I'm Frankie Stein by the way." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lagoona Blue." Grabbing Frankie's hand and shaking it. Frankie noticed that her hands were webbed and very dry.

"Are you ok? Your hands are very dry."

"Yeah mate I'm fine, it happens when I'm outta water for long periods of time. It's OK though I'm going to swim team now."

"Me too can I walk with you?"

"Sure mate."

Lagoona told Frankie about different strokes butterfly, back stroke, doggy paddle etc. all the way to the locker room. Also about how she was a sea monster from the Great Scarrier Reef and has a crush on a fresh water monster named Gil but they could never be together because their families would never get along. Fresh water and salt water doesn't mix very well.

After changing into their bathing suites they walked to the pool. Lagoona climbed up a ladder to the diving board. Frankie just watched in awe as Lagoona jumped off the diving board doing a triple back flip then dived into the pool perfectly barely making a splash. Frankie just stood there with her mouth open.

"Alright mate it's your turn." Lagoona said getting outta the pool,

Frankie just stood there not moving.

"I don't know how to swim…"

"It's all right love just jump in and instincts with kick in. Just don't panic."

"Okay"

Frankie took a deep breath and jumped in. it wasn't so bad Lagoona was right her instincts kicked in and she started to swim. It was ok for a few seconds till it happened the electricity surged through the pool shocking every monster who was unfortunate to be in there. Screamed echoed throughout the room making Frankie cry in fear her and everyone in the pool jumped out.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she cried running to the locker room.

Frankie had never changed so fast in her life. Running from the locker room into the hallway. Not knowing where she was going she ran into Headmistress Bloodgood. 'OH GREAT' Frankie thought 'I'm going to get in trouble again.'

"Frankie are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry headmistress I did it again. I shocked everyone in the pool I'M SORRY!" Frankie fell to her knees in a front of the headmistress.

"Frankie its ok just go wait in my office I'll be there in a few minutes." Bloodgood said picking Frankie up.

"Yes ma'am"

Several minutes had pasted while Frankie sat in Bloodgood's office. Frankie was so scared to hear her punishment. Was she going to be put in detention or expelled at monster high? Was she going to call her parents? The first time she shocked Manny was self-defense, but this time it was more than just one person it's was several. Suddenly she remembered her parents telling her not go around water for this very reason. She sat in the chair with her head in her hands crying. She heard the door open behind her turning to see who it was, Lagoona entered.

"Hey there mate are you ok?"

"No I shocked people because I thought I was going to be good at swimming, but my electricity will hurt everyone, this is the second time this week I've shocked someone and Bloodgood said if I did it again was going to be in trouble." Frankie sank in her seat covering her face crying harder. Lagoona put a comforting hand on Frankie.

"It's going to be all right love. You didn't know… I'm sure..."

"That's just it I did know. My parents had told me to say away from water but it slipped my mind. I could have really hurt someone or worse… I've already been in here once this week for the same reason."

"It'll be ok Frankie we all have bad days…it will…"

"Bad day? Try a bad week Lagoona! I could have killed someone! Now I'm most likely going to get expelled!" Frankie jumped up sparks flying.

"Frankie clam down...It's…"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Frankie stood up clenched her fist and slammed them a Bloodgood desk breaking it in half. Frankie's bolts were sparking, she didn't feel any better so she started destroying everything in Bloodgood's office. She through books and pictures. Knocked over shelf's broke mirrors and windows. Frankie was feel better until she heard a voice that made her cringe. "MISS. STEIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY OFFICE!" turning to see Bloodgood in the door way. Frankie's anger turning into fear and regret. Looking around at what she had done something caught her eye. Lagoona sitting in the corner. Blood was running down her face. Lagoona stood and walked to Frankie. Tears in both of their eyes. Lagoona hugged Frankie. Both falling to the ground crying.

"It's ok Frankie."

Frankie cried harder "I'm just like my parents."


	6. True Friendship

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I DON'T POST A LOT IT TAKES ME AWHILE TO WRITE. HOPE YOU ENJOY REVIEWS PLEASE**

Frankie's Journal

Well yesterday was a complete fail. First I told Manny DNA doesn't define who we are then I failed at chess, shocked like ten people in the pool, broke down then went into a complete melt down mode destroying everything in Bloodgood's office. To top it all off I cut Lagoona's head in the process of it. Maybe Manny was right, if our parents were destructive then we will be to. Bloodgood overlooked the pool thing but not the office. I have to go to school three hours early for a month to clean up and fix everything I broke in Bloodgood's office.

Worst day of my live.

Frankie closed her Journal and put it in her bag. Looking at the clock she sighed 5:30 AM. It's time to start walking to school. Frankie grabbed her bag and went down stairs. While walking to the door she hears her mother sobbing in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Frankie was very concerned as she walked through the kitchen door.

"Oh, Frankie is it time for you to go to school already?" wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, but why are you crying?"

"It's nothing dear…"

"Okay… Bye" Frankie whispered and walked out the door.

Frankie walked to school in grim silence of dawn. It just light enough for Frankie to see. The smell of wet grass and hearing the mourning doves soothed Frankie's sad heart. She thought it was beautiful. Frankie walked slowly trying to take in all the silence before she got lectured by Headmistress Bloodgood. She tried to think of other things her friends, her parents, Manny. She really liked him but she didn't know if he liked her liked her. Shaking that thought away she looked at the darkness of monster high. Sighing Frankie pushed open the heavy wooden doors.

It was dim in the hallways the only light was from the tall windows. Frankie didn't like how quiet it was. Walking to Bloodgood's Frankie was shocked and to find Lagoona, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Manny cleaning the office she had destroyed the day before.

"Umm… what's going on?" Frankie asked not sure what to do.

Draculaura skipped to Frankie and hugged her tight making her unable to breathe. She let go and smiled brightly at Frankie.

"We're here to help you silly."

"Yeah Lagoona told us what happened. We thought it wasn't right for you to clean it up by yourself. You were in an angry state and didn't know how to deal with it."

Looking to Lagoona, who had a bandage on her forehead, Frankie was confused.

"But why?"

"Because that's what mate do Frankie." Lagoona got up off the floor where she was picking up books and stacking them on the floor.

"We know you didn't mean to do it Frankie. You were just upset from shocking people and you were worried of what the punishment would be." Manny walked to Frankie and gave her a hug. He pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"Friends stick together through thick and then." He's smile was so sweet that Frankie hugged him again. Manny returned the hug and kissed her on the top of the head. ZAP! Manny jumped way holding his chest. "Really Frankie?" looking at Frankie he realized she was crying.

"Frankie what's wrong?" Lagoona walked to Frankie concerned

"I'm sorry, nothing is wrong I'm just happy that I have friends. I didn't think I would have friends." Frankie wiped away a tear.

"Well Ghoul friend you got friends. Now enough chit chat and let's get to work." Clawdeen said handing Frankie a broom.

"Tots" Draculaura chimed as she went back to picking up papers off the floor.

Manny picked up all the bookshelf's and heavy item that Frankie had knocked over or smashed. Lagoona returned to picking up books as Clawdeen started to sweep up pieces of glass. Frankie was happy that she had such caring friends. Frankie smiled and started to work.

With all of her friends help, Frankie and her friends had cleaned up and fixed all of Bloodgood's office in two hours. Looking around at her friends Frankie smiled.

"So Frankie any ideas on what club or team you're going to try out next?" asked Clawdeen sitting on the floor.

"OH! You should try out for the fear leading team." Draculaura said happily bouncing up and down.

"I can't Bloodgood said that I couldn't partake in any after school activates till her office was done."

"But it is done." Draculaura said motioning around the room.

"That's right so maybe…" The door to Bloodgood's office swung open. They all jumped as they saw Headmistress Bloodgood in the doorway with her head in her hands. Frankie was still werided out by the fact that Bloodgood could take off her head but then again see was the headless horsewoman.

"What is going on here? Frankie why are there other students with you?"

"Uh…Well…You see..." Frankie stuttered looking at her hands.

"We just wanted to help Frankie." Draculaura all the happiness gone from her voice.

"My office looks amazing. Thank you all." Bloodgood said as she removed her head and placed it on her desk.

"Uh… Headmistress Bloodgood am I able to try out for the Fearleading team since your office is done?"

Bloodgood looked at all the begging faces with big smiles and even puppy dog eyes from Clawdeen.

"Oh alright" everyone jumped and shouted for joy.

"Thank you" Frankie said hugging Bloodgood. "I promise I'll stay out of trouble"

They all took the party out of Bloodgood's office. Walking to their first class of the day Draculaura and Clawdeen filled Frankie in on Fearleading. Practice schedule, uniforms, how her hair and make-up should be done, and routines.

"Thanks guys, hey who is the Fearleading captain?"

"That would be Cleo." Draculaura said turning into her fist class.

"Cleo? As in Cleo the 'Queen' of the school Cleo?" Frankie felt herself growing paler. Cleo hated her because she tripped her on accident. "I'LL NEVER GET ON THE TEAM"

Clawdeen put an arm around Frankie making her fell a little better. "It's okay ghoul friend you got this. Just don't get on her bad side." Clawdeen turned into another classroom leaving Frankie by herself.

Walking to her class Frankie stared at her feet thinking. "Don't get on her bad side. I didn't even know she had a good side. Maybe I don't have to join a club it's more time with friends. More time with Manny." Turning into her first class she ran into Deuce knocking his glasses off. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Deuce." Reaching down to pick up his glasses handing them back to him. "It's cool babe. Thanks" He smile at her and took his seat by his friends Manny, and who Frankie thought was Clawdeen's brother Clawd. "You're welcome" she whispered taking her seat as class began.


	7. Fight For Your Life

School went by very fast but it was time. She sat with Draculaura and Clawdeen at lunch. They said to meet them after school by the gym. Frankie was so charged up about Fearleading tryouts, but in the back of her mind a voice was saying "What if I don't make it? What if I don't make it just because Cleo doesn't like me?" Shaking the thoughts away she met up with Draculaura and Clawdeen in front of the gym doors. Draculaura waved excitedly while Clawdeen stood there holding the practice uniform.

"You ready ghoulfriend?" she said hold the uniform out.

"I'm nervous…"

"It's okay Frankie, Cleo is can be very intimidating,"

"Rude"

"Mean"

"Most of all demanding but you'll be fine" said Clawdeen shoving Frankie in to the locker room slamming the door behind her.

"But…" Frankie sighed and changed in to the Fearleading uniform. Fit like a glove she liked it. It made her feel… powerful… pretty even. She felt so confident in the uniform, she felt like a spot on the team was hers. Frankie fixed her make up to look freaky chic. She walked out of the locker room into the gym. Looking around no one else was there. Just Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia standing in the middle of the casketball court with a boom box and some pompoms.

"Where is everyone?" Frankie said looking around confused.

"You're the only one who showed up Ghoul." Clawdeen said slightly disappointed.

"We have one…" Cleo turned around with glee till she saw Frankie. "OH MY RA! NOT YOU!"

"Cleo what is the matter? It's just Frankie." Draculaura asked

"This new girl is the only one who showed up? She's nothing."

Frankie's confidence was shot down by this mean girl. Frankie felt so confident that she would fit in but now. She was called nothing. She was mad. She felt the anger and hatred swelling up inside of her. She wasn't nothing she had friends and a good life. Or did she? No she is something!

"I am something…" she whispered

"What did you say new girl?"

"I AM SOMETHING!" Frankie screamed shocking everyone. "I AM A SOMEBODY! I AM TRYING TO MAKE SOMETHING OUTTA BEING HERE AT MONSTER HIGH BUT I'VE GOT BITCHES LIKE YOU STANDING IN MY WAY"

"OH MY RA! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Cleo yelled walking toward Frankie fist clenched. Draculaura and Clawdeen ran and grabbed Cleo before she could swing at Frankie.

"A bitch." Frankie repeated with more attitude

Cleo screamed with anger shattering the windows in the gym. Draculaura and Clawdeen lost their grip on Cleo. Cleo jumped on Frankie swinging at her. Frankie managed to cover her face for a brief moment but Cleo's punches and slaps were so violent that she knocked Frankie's arms off. Hitting Frankie repeatedly punches getting harder and harder. Screaming at Frankie that she didn't understand. Finally she felt Cleo getting off. Opening a swollen eye Frankie seen Deuce holding Cleo tight so she wouldn't get free. Felling her self being lifted she turned her head seeing Manny with a scared and worried look. Then Frankie took a deep breathe her world turning black.


	8. Lost Time

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter again. Hope you like it. Review please. ^_^**

Frankie woke up in her room. Only a dim light from her desk was on. Looking out the window she saw it was night time. 'How did I get here? What happened?' she couldn't remember anything. Getting up she went to her mirror. Frankie was shocked to see her face. 'What!?' Her left eye was almost swollen shut and her face was bruised. She touched her face and jerked when a shooting pain shot through her face. She looked with her good eye at a new scar with stitches on her right cheek. Overwhelmed Frankie backed away from the mirror till her back was against the wall. Sliding down as she started to cry bolts sparking. 'What did I do? Why can't I remember anything?' She got up and ran out of her room. Running into her parent's room slamming the doors. Not caring what time it was she yelled waking her parents up.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Crying out of anger now her blots sparking more.

Her parents sprang out of bed started by their daughter.

"Frankie… you're awake." Frankenstein said half asleep.

"YES I'M AWAKE! NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY?!"

"Frankie sweet heart please calm down. There is no need to shout. Came her and sit down we need to talk to you." Her mother said in a calming voice patting the bed beside her.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM? I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER COMING HOME TODAY! NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Frankie was truly mad at this point. Had stopped crying but was still sparking.

"NOW YOUNG LADY YOU WILL NOT USE THAT TONE WHEN TALKING TO YOUR MOTHER." Frankenstein yelled back at his daughter pulling her to the bed and forcing her to sit down. Frankie was shocked that her father yelled at her. He had never yelled at her. He had always been so nice to her and never got mad at her. Frankie sat in between her parents so confused. 'Why are they surprised with me being awake?' Frankie just looked at her hands waiting for one of them to explain what happened.

"Frankie…" her mother said in a shaky voice grabbing her hand. "You have been asleep for two… almost three days."

"THREE DAYS!?" Frankie yelled in a scared confused voice.

"Yes baby, three days" Frankenstein said putting his arm around her. "You had got into a fight at school."

Suddenly something clicked Frankie remembered Manny holding her before she blacked out. "I was… in a fight?" she said felling her face. That explains her face and why it hurt so bad.

"Yes with the captain of the Fearleading team, what was her name?"

"Cleo…" Frankie said felling flush and light headed as she remembered what had happened. I remember now." Laying back on the bed she covered her face.

"What started the fight?" her mother asked hoping it wasn't Frankie's fault.

"She said I was nothing. I got mad and called her a bitch."

Her mother gasped "Frankie! Why would you call someone that? Do you even know what that means?"

"No"

"It's a word you should never use." Frankenstein said slightly angered

"I heard other kids calling her that. I didn't know what it meant. I didn't know it was bad."

"Frankie, you shouldn't repeat what you hear."

"I'm sorry. Does Headmistress Bloodgood know?"

"Yes, your punishment will be determined on Monday." Her father said rubbing his forehead, as if trying to get rid of a headache.

"Oh…" Frankie sighed

"What is the last thing you remember?" her mother asked stroking her hair. Frankie sat up rubbing her new scar.

"Um… I remember seeing Manny, I think he was holding me. He looked so scared and concerned. Did he bring me home?"

"Yes he did." They both said

"Is he okay? I need to text him." Frankie stood up getting ready to walk out the door.

"No need. He's down stairs sleeping on the couch." Her mother said with a slight smile.

"What?" Frankie ran out the door, down the stairs, through the hall and into the living room. Stopping in front of the couch she stared at a sleeping Manny. He was cute laying there cuddling with the blankets, his hair a mess, and his slow deep breathes. Frankie couldn't believe that he was here.

"He's been here since he brought you home. He wanted to make sure you where okay." Her mother whispered making Frankie jump a little. Frankie sat on the ground beside Manny and played with his hair. He let out a sigh pulled the blanket and pushed his head into her hand. 'Why does he care so much about me? I'm a burden. This is the second time he has brought me home.'

Frankie couldn't think of any way to repay him. Well for now there was only one thing to do. She leaned over to Manny and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you." She whispered laying her head down on the edge of the couch. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Dream Come True

Frankie woke up a few hours later. Rubbing her eyes she looked around. Her eyes focused on Manny who was awake. Manny was still laying on the couch with his head propped up on his arm. He was staring at her with a big smile on he's face. Frankie smiled back and whispered "Hi..."

"Hi…" He said siting up and shifting to see Frankie better.

"Why did you stay? Why do you care about me so much?" Frankie asked taking spot beside him.

"Because I like you… a lot…" Manny said looking down at his hands. Frankie looked at him so fast her one of her stitches popped.

"You what!?" Frankie stared at Manny whose face was as red as his shirt. He looked up at Frankie his face blood red with embarrassment. He looked right into her eyes.

"I really like you…"

Frankie felt lightheaded as she started zoning out 'He said it.' Frankie was shocked that he felt the same way. 'OH MY GHOUL! He likes me… or is he just pulling my stitches? So what do I do now?' Frankie drifted farther and farther into her mind. She felt heat on her hand. Shaking herself out of it. Gaining back focus she was shocked again to see Manny holding her hand. Looking down at their hands they did not speak a word or moved till they heard a voice that sounded concerned but happy.

"Frankie?" Both jumping up they let go of each other's hands. Frankie was embarrassed she blushed and looked at her mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Uh… Breakfast is ready… are you guys ok?" her mother didn't know how to acted she didn't know what to do or how deal with this situation. Frankie is her first and only child. This was a first for her and Frankie.

They all looked at each other. Frankie gave Manny a look, he winked at her then gave a big smile. Frankie's bolts sparked with happiness. She looked her mother and answered her question.

"Yes, I think we're good"

"Ok well come get something to eat when you're ready." Her mother smiled as she left.

"Well that was a little awkward" Manny said with a chuckle. Frankie just looked down at her hands.

"Just a little. So where do we go from here? I mean are we still friends or…" Frankie stopped when many grabbed her hand placing them on his chest. Frankie just stared at his chest. He tilted her head up so she would look at him in the eyes. Looking into each other's eyes.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Manny said looking deep into her eyes. Frankie sparked shocking Manny. He didn't flinch. 'Oh my we're dating! I'm the happiest ghoul in the world.' Manny lend in for a kiss, Frankie did the same.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" The yell echoed throughout the castle making Frankie spark shocking Manny again, this time hurting him. Manny fell to the ground letting out a scream of pain. Jumping away from him, she sees her father standing in the doorway with clenched fists. "KEEP YOUR HANDS AND YOUR LIPS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" he started walking toward Manny pointing. Frankie ran in front of him with both arms out protecting Manny. Frankenstein was much bigger than her but she didn't want him hurting Manny.

"Daddy please!" she cried. Her mother heard the commotion running in. She seen Frankie stand between her husband and a hunched over Manny on the floor.

"What is going on in here? Frank, what did you do to this boy?" she ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

"I DID NOTHING! THIS PUNK WAS ABOUT TO KISS MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"Daddy please! He's my boyfriend! We are allowed to…"

"BOYFRIEND! NO YOUR NOT ALLOWED HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU ARE TO YOUNG!" he yelled scolding his daughter.

"I am twenty days old daddy I am not a child anymore!"

"YOU ARE TO YOUNG!"

"FRANKENSTEIN! SIT YOUR SELF DOWN NOW!" her mother yelled shocking everyone in the room.

All looking at one other they sat down, Frankie sat with Manny on the couch holding his hands. Laying his head on Frankie's he got a glare from Frankenstein and sat up as much as he could breathing through the pain.

"Okay," her mother side taking a seat in the chair beside her husband. "Now what is this all about Frankie?"

"HE WAS…" yelled Frankenstein before she could answer. His bride reached over and smacked the back of his head and scolded him "shut up I'm asking Frankie." Waving to Frankie to answer her question.

"Well Manny and I were leaning in to kiss and he came in and scared us and I shocked Manny. I didn't mean to do it. Dad was yelling at him for trying to kiss me but in all honesty I was trying to kiss him back but thanks to dad I missed my first kiss with my first boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" her mother was bouncing up and down with glee. She ran over hugging her daughter and her new boyfriend. "Oh I'm so happy for you both. My baby girl has a boyfriend."

"YOU ARE HAPPY FOR THEM?! SHE IS TO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! SHE IS ONLY TWENTY DAYS OLD SHE IS STILL A BABY!" Frankenstein stood up screaming.

"SHE WOULD BE A BABY IN HUMAN YEARS. SHE WAS MADE SHE IS A MONSTER. SHE WAS MADE TO BE A TEENAGER. SHE IS DOING WHAT A NORMAL TEENAGER WOULD DO. YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN FRANK. IT IS NATURAL FOR HER TO BE DATING AND KISSING BOYS!" His bride stood up walking slow toward her husband, with every word she yelled getting louder and louder as she sparked, till she was so close he fell back in her chair.

"But..."

"NO BUTS FRANK STOP BEING AN OVER PROTECTIVE FATHER AND BE HAPPY YOUR DAUGHTER HAS FOUND LOVE!"

Frankie and Manny sat their watching her mother yelling at her father with wide eyes. He was scared of her. The bride of Frankenstein turned smoothing out her white flowing dress looking at the new couple with a big smile on her face. "Now you two go get some breakfast and go out and have some fun."

Frankie was taken back. 'my mom is scary cool.' Frankie looked at Manny smiled, stood up and gave her mother a big hug. "Thank you mommy." She grabbed Manny's hand and pulled him out of the living room into the kitchen. "So what should we do?"

"I don't know you pick." Manny said grabbing a plate and getting some food.

"Um… You should pick because I'm only twenty days old and the only places I've been is school and here…"

"Oh well lets go to the Maul."

"OK."

They sat quietly eating their breakfast for several minutes.

"Manny?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I should go out looking like this." Manny looked up from his food and stared at Frankie. Her face was still bruised and eye swollen. The new scar on her face was still fresh. He smiled.

"You still look beautiful to me."

Frankie's face lit up and she sparked. She smiled "Okay will go to the Maul"

"But first you might want to get your neck fixed first on of your stitches is popped. I don't want you're your head falling off." He chuckled. Frankie touched her neck and giggled.


	10. Preparations

**Here's a new one for you guys!. Enjoy... Review please! :)**

Manny walked home after breakfast. Frankie was sparking with excitement. She spent the whole day looking for an outfit it wear. All she had was dark plaid dresses, a bright pink jacket with quarter sleeves, black and white heels that she always wore and a pair of blue heels. Frankie frowned she didn't want to wear the same thing she always wore. Tonight was special it was her first date. She walked out of her room and into the library that was cross the hall. Her mom was in there reading one of her romance novels. If she needed her mom she was either in the kitchen or the library.

"Hi mom." Frankie said in a sad tone.

"Hi honey, what's the matter?" she said not looking up from her book.

"I need new clothes. I have nothing to wear tonight. I want to look special for tonight and all I have is my normal plaid dress." Frankie complained sitting on the foot stool in front of her mom. Mrs. Frankenstein looked up at her daughter whose head was down in despair. Closing her book and setting it on the end table beside her. Getting up leaving the room all she said was "Okay". Frankie was confused as she followed her mother.

Frankie followed her up a set of stairs that lead to the top of one of the towers of the castle. She had never been up here before. They climbed the stair which seemed to take forever. Finally at the top of the steps they reached a small wooden door. Her mother pushed open the door turning she motioned for Frankie to walk through the door. Frankie walked in and was in complete awe. The round room had shelf's upon shelf's of fabric of all colors and all patterns imaginable, a large cutting table and two sewing machines, one old and the other new.

"Mom? What is..? Where…? I didn't know this was here." Frankie was just dumbfounded by what was in front of her.

"Your father has his reanimation and science. I cook, clean, read, and I make clothes." She said walking over to the table and pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil and started making swift lines across the page. Frankie didn't even make it to where her mother was when she starting pulling out fabrics off shelf's and cutting them out and pinning pieces together.

"Mom slow down you'll hurt yourself." Frankie said grabbing her mother's arm. She turned to face her daughter and laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just excited that it's your first date and I have a great dress that I can make you. But I want to surprise you go wait over till I'm done."

Frankie just looked at her mother. She was shocked she had never seen her like this. She obeyed her and took a seat in a big comfy chair facing the walk. Frankie pulled out her Icoffin and just played games.

Almost an hour had passed when Frankie's mother had finished her dress. She fell asleep in that time. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder gently waking up her. "Frankie? Honey I'm done." Looking at her mother she rubbed her eyes and got up following her mother over to a manikin on the other side of the room. Frankie stopped in her track. She stared at the dress in front of her. Reaching out touching the electric blue and white zebra striped dress. It was soft and looking closer she seen sparkles that wasn't very noticeable. Coving her mouth, she turned to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it…" her mom said in a very disappointed tone looking down at the floor. Suddenly she was in her daughters embrace. Looking down at her daughter who was crying she was confused.

"Frankie?"

"I love it mommy. Thank you so much, I love it." Frankie said through her tears hugging her tighter. She hugged back hearing popping she looked at her daughter's neck. Three of her stitches were popped.

"Frankie I just popped your stitches!"

"Its OK mom one was already popped. I just forgot to go have dad fix it." Frankie laughed

"Alright go down there now and get it done I will bring your dress to your room so you can try it on I may have to alter it a little." Frankie nodded and started walking down the stairs. She walked all the way to the basement. Where her dads laboratory was. Pushing open the ginormous wooden door she seen her father sitting at a large desk at the back of the room. The room was fairly larger with giant machines with lots of switches, buttons, and dials. A larger metal table in the middle of the room. Walking slowly toward her father. She noticed he had his head in his hand. He was crying.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" she said making him jump. He turned so he could wipe away his tears. "Frankie what are you doing done here?"

"I need my stitches fixed. The ones on my neck popped. Are you crying?"

"No honey, I'm okay…"

"Daddy I may be twenty days old but I'm not stupid. I it because of tonight?" Frankenstein just stood up and hugged his daughter tight. "I'm just not ready to let my little girl go."

"Daddy it's a date we're not getting married," Frankie laughed "I'll be home tonight." Frankenstein pulled his daughter away looking over her face. He was sad that her face was still bruised and swollen. His bride was right she was a teenager this is going to happen. Boys are going to come and go. As well as friends. Boys is what he was most concerned about. "Daddy?" shaking himself out of his deep thoughts he smiled at his little girl. "I'm sorry, I was thinking, let's fix your stitches." Guiding her over to a chair across the room. She loved how her father was pretty much a doctor. Her could do anything stitches, transplants, and well bring you back to life.

She sat in the seat and pulled her up into a pony tail so it would be easier for him to work. He pulled another chair beside her with a trey of supplies. Looking at his daughter he smiled big. "You should wear your hair up more. You look pretty with it up." She looked up at him and smiled.

After her father finished her stitches she returned to her room. Her mom handed her the dress and left the room, Frankie put it on. She liked the feeling of the soft fabric. The only problem it hung on her. "Umm… Mom?" Frankie called. Walking in her mother looked at her daughter who looked like she was wearing a potato sack. They both laughed as her mom starting taking in the dress with pins.

After 10 minutes her mother finally finished pinning the dress. Frankie took off the dress carefully trying not to get poked by the pins. Leaving the room her mother took the dress to sew.

Frankie sat at her vanity looking over all of her make-up. She picked two shades of blue eye shadow, bright pink lipstick and a pale blush. After applying all of her make-up she moved on to her hair. She liked her hair the length and the colors. At some angles her white streaks look like lighting blots. Pulling out the hair clip in her hair her bangs covered her swollen eye. She liked it, it made her look normal again except the scar on her face with two stitches. Frankie fixed her hair into a slight curl. She waited for her dress to be finished.

Texting Manny to see what time her was coming to get her. The doorbell rang, the sound made Frankie's heart drop. 'Please don't let that be him.' Then her fear was realized he father called to her. "Manny is here." 'OH NO! Where is mom with my dress?' See started to freak out till she heard her mother's voice coming from outside the door. "She'll be down in a minute she almost ready." Walking in the door she seen her daughter all dolled.

"I love to Frankie it works so well with the dress." Handing the finished dress to Frankie. She turned and walked back out.

"I thought it would." Frankie said closing the door. Her mom's alterations were perfect. It was tight but not too tight. It showed off her curves in the right way. The dress was perfect length, it fell about three inches about her knee. She walked to her closet pulling out her pink jacket, and blue heels and putting them on. Looking herself in the mirror one more time. It was time, she took a deep breath grabbed her purse and Icoffin and walked out of her room.


	11. The Best Night Ever

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to get my new chapter out been busy... Hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

Frankie walked down the stairs in the front room of the castle. Manny was have a conversation with her parents about what they were going to do tonight. Stopping mid-sentence Manny looked up to see Frankie walking down in a tight almost miniskirt dress that had a slight sparkle in the light. Manny looked different himself he wasn't wearing his normal red labyrinth shirt. He wore a nice looking polo with a blazer over top and a nice pair of blue jeans. Frankie smiled at him as her dad turned around looking at his little girl starting to tear up. His bride put around him whispering comforting words.

"Wow, you look…you're… I mean…" Manny stammering blushing a little bit. Frankie just walked to him blushing herself. "Thank you, Manny you look nice to." they stared at each other in the eyes, till her dad cleared his throat making them blush more.

"Okay you two I have a few ground rules. Stay in public at all times, keep your hands to yourself, and come home right after the boovie." Her father said in a sad but stern tone.

"Daddy!" Frankie said embarrassed.

"Frank." His bride said smacking him in the back of his head. "Don't mind him just go have some fun and be careful." She opened the door smiling. Frankie hugged her father whispering "I'll be OK daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. That's when she realized that he was crying. She pulled away giving him a confident smile. Hugging her mother she followed Manny out the door starting their first date.

They walk hand in hand on the 20 minute walk to the maul. Frankie was amazed by the size of it. It was three stories tall with giant windows and large willow trees in front and around the parking lot.

"This place is amazing." Frankie said as Manny chuckled.

"Yeah? Wait till we get inside." Walking through the sliding doors Frankie's mouth hit the floor. She had never seen something so big. There was clothes stores, electronic stores, and a larger area with tables for the ginormous food court. There was even a skating rink. Manny put his arm around the Frankie laughing "Welcome to the Maul."

"There are so many things in here." Frankie said looking around watching monsters walking around in groups carrying bags and talking. "Is the theater here too?" Frankie asked trying to take in her surroundings.

"Yeah it's on the third floor just pasted the sports shop." Manny said leading her over to an escalator. At the top Frankie looked around. She seen the theater on the other side. Running ahead of Manny she was stopped by a high perky voice turning around she was jumped on by Draculaura.

"Frankie! What are you doing here?" she giggling. Frankie hugged her and answered in a laugh. "Hi, I'm here with Manny." Frankie pointed to Manny who was talking to Clawd,

"That's right you guys are dating now right?

"What? How did you know?" Frankie was surprised and confused. Draculaura searched through her purse pulling out her Icoffin. She made a few taps on the screen and turned it toward Frankie. "It's on the ghostly gossip. It was just posted."

"How long ago?" asked Manny walking over with Clawd.

"About five minutes ago dude." Clawd answered before Draculaura could.

"Really Spectra works fast." Manny chuckled then a faint voice came out of nowhere. "Thank you I always do." Frankie looked around seeing no one. Turning forward there was a ghost in front of her. Jumping back Frankie screamed. Everyone laughed as Frankie hid behind Manny. Frankie wasn't scared because she was a ghost she was just scared because she didn't know that she would be right in front of her when she turned around.

"Frankie this is Spectra Vondergeist. She is the writer of the ghostly gossip. She is like the school reporter." Draculaura said Frankie walked around Manny waving.

"Hi"

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Spectra was transparent but you could see her. She had long purple hair, the white of her eyes were purple but her eye color was blue and she wore a tight but flowing dress with chains.

"So you're the ghost behind the ghostly gossip. To be honest I haven't read any of your post. I didn't even know about it till now. How did you even know we were dating?"

"Well I float around to where people can't see me looking for stories. I just happen to see Manny putting his arm around you. So u figured you were together."

"What do you do if the information is wrong?" Manny asked

"I redo my blog. Telling the truth."

"Oh, Hey guys we got to get going our boovie is about to start."

"What are you guys seeing?" asked Clawd

"Umm, Vampire Majesties." Manny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So are we." Draculaura said in I nasty way.

"Draculaura hates the Vampire Majesty boovies because…" Clawd said only to be cut off by her.

"THEY ARE SO FAKE! I lived in the vampire's court it is nothing like the boovies."

"We know Draculaura it's not even close, but remember Elissabat is the star of the boovies so you can't be too cruel."

"Wow really?" Frankie was amazed that Draculaura knew someone famous.

"Totts! We grew up together in the Vampire court. She's also the Vampire Queen."

"You mean Veronica Von Vamp?" Manny asked confused

"Yeah that's her stage name." said Draculaura walking toward the theater as everyone followed her to the ticket booth.

While standing at the ticket booth Lagoona walked up with a boy water looking monster who started trading handshakes with Manny and Clawd.

"Hey mates. Fancy meeting you here." Lagoona said waving

"Hey Lagoona come to see a boovie with Gil?" Draculaura asked motioning to him

"Who's Gil?" Frankie asked, Lagoona pointed to the water monster with the guys.

"That's Gil he's a fresh water monster."

"I thought salt and fresh water didn't get along?" Draculaura questioned

"They don't." Lagoona made a face like she didn't want to be asked that question

"Why?" Frankie spoke up

"Well fresh water monsters think salt water fish are dirty." Gil said making the ghouls turn.

"His parents don't like me for that reason."

"But I don't care a love Lagoona and that's all that matters." Gil said holding Lagoona close.

"What are you guys seeing?" asked Frankie

"We don't know yet maybe Vampire Majesty." Lagoona said while Gil made a face.

"So are we!" Draculaura said as she bounced up and down.

"So Frankie, I seen you and Manny dating now, love. When did this happen?" asked Lagoona. Manny walked over to Frankie putting his arm around her making her blushed. Frankie was too embarrassed to talk so he answered for her. "Since this morning, I've been over there since I took her home after the fight…" looking down he saw that Frankie looked upset "I'm sorry Frankie I didn't me…"

"It's OK Manny"

"Oh I heard about that are you OK?" Lagoona asked hugging Frankie.

"I'm fine still bruised, got a new scar." Frankie said pointing to her face. Looking up she saw a lot of confused face staring at her till Clawd said something.

"You don't look bruised."

Frankie sighed pulling up her hair reveling her swollen black eye and a few bruises. Getting a gasp from everyone she dropped her hair down. Covering her face she started to cry.

"I didn't know she hurt you that bad." Draculaura whispered hugging Frankie. Frankie opened her eyes to see everyone was hugging her. "I was my fault I didn't know what I was saying. She had every right to do it."

"No, she didn't Frankie. You told her what everyone is thinking. We thank you for that." Clawd said putting a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled. "You're welcome"

Getting their tickets and going to the snack bar they found seats as the movie started. The lights dim and turn off. A bright light from the back of the room projected the movie on the screen. Frankie watched the black and white picture moving in front of her. She was excited for this.

As the movie played she looked beside her to talk to Draculaura, to find her and Clawd making out not watching the movie. Turning forward quickly, Manny chuckled a little. Leaning over he whispered to her "That is why people don't go to the movies with them." Frankie just nodded whispered "Know you tell me." They both chuckled earning some shushing from other monsters watching the movie. They tried hard not to laugh out loud.

After the movies was over her and Lagoona stood up and stretched talking about the movie while Manny and Gil made jokes to Clawd and Draculaura asking, "So how was the movie? Did you like that part?" Draculaura blushed while Clawd growled and punched the two boys who were laughing. Draculaura walked past her ghoul friends, her pink face was red from embarrassment, Frankie and Lagoona just giggled.

"Are you OK?" Frankie asked running to catch up to her.

"Totts..." she said whipping tears away sitting at a bench. "Why do guys got to be so mean?"

"It's alright mate, their just joking." Lagoona said sitting beside her

"We're not the only monsters to do it. I mean come on don't tease us about it." Draculaura was getting mad now.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Frankie said "I saw a few other couples doing it"

"Exactly!" Draculaura said getting a few looks from monsters walking by.

The boys finally joined the ghouls. Manny grabbed Frankie's hand pulling her close "Well I better get you home, you know before your dad kills me." He said chuckling. Frankie nodded waving goodbye to her friends. Manny lead her through the Maul and out the door and into the chilly night.

On the walk home Frankie started to get cold. Rubbing her arms she felt a blanket of warmth she realized that Manny had given her his blazer.

"Don't you need it though?" she asked

"Nah I'm part bull I've got fur to keep me warm." She said putting his arm around her.

"Thank you." Frankie said blushing slightly.

They didn't say much after that till they were standing on the front porch of Frankenstein Castle. They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. Manny rubbed the back of his neck while Frankie looked at her shoes. Manny finally spoke breaking the silence, "I hope you enjoyed your first time to the Maul."

"I did." She smiled looking into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a while till Manny pulled her close. One arm around her waist and one hand on her face. Frankie had her hands on his chest staring into his eyes. Manny took and deep breathe speaking in a soft tone. "I love you Frankie." Frankie stared Deeper into his eyes and answered. "I love you too." Both leaning of them shared Frankie's first kiss. Frankie felt like she was on top of the world. He lifted her off the ground deepening their kiss. Frankie sparked shocking Manny didn't flinch. She was happy, thinking to herself 'Nothing can ruin this night.'

So she thought, the moment ended when they heard her father clearing his throat. Both stop kissing turning to see Frankenstein standing in the doorway. Manny gently put Frankie down. He said good bye and ran down the drive way. Frankie looked at her father who was tapping his foot at his daughter. Frankie smiled at him in a daze and spoke in a soft lightheaded voice. "See Daddy, I'm fine."

She pushed pasted him walking up the steps. She felt like she was walking on air with all the butterflies in her stomach. She laid on her bed and giggled. Pulling out her Journal she simply wrote,

Frankie's Journal

BEST NIGHT EVER!


	12. The Punishment

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Frankie's phone went off the next morning waking Frankie. Frankie reached over for her phone looking at it. Slightly blinded by the light of her phone she squinted at the screen. Butterflies formed in her stomach seeing it was a text from Manny. Opening the test message she was confused by what it said "Frankie where are you? We're going to be late." Shifting her eyes to the upper right hand corner of her Icoffin see became wide eyed and jumped out of bed. They had to be at school in class in 15 minutes. Frankie through on her usual clothes, ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag and phone. She ran out of her room down the stairs and through the front door. She didn't stop to hug and kiss her parent's good bye. She ran down the larger hill to see Manny looking very concerned. She ran past him grabbing his hand pulling him along. Manny finally got his footing matching Frankie's pace.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to make us late." Frankie said out of breathe

"It's OK, how much time do we have left till first bell?" Frankie looked at her Icoffin

"2 minutes… we're not going to make it." Frankie stopped running leaning over trying to catch her breath. They could see the school but it would take another 4 minutes to get to the gate.

"Okay…" Manny said picking Frankie up in his arms and ran. Frankie screamed and laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched him ran with determination. She couldn't believe that she had an amazing boyfriend like Manny. He was always there for her and took care of here when something happened. He wouldn't leave till he knew she was okay. She was lucky to have him.

Frankie turned to see where they were. They were in the main hallway of Monster High. Manny put her down gently. Frankie pulled out her Icoffin looking at the time.

"We have a minute." Frankie said looking up at Manny with a big smile on her face. "We made it thank you. See you at lunch." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to Home Ick.

Frankie walked into Home Ick taking her normal chair. Right when she sat down the intercom came on for morning announcements from Bloodgood. It was the normal stuff like what was for lunch, what sports had practice till what time. Announcements ended and everyone returned to work, suddenly Bloodgood came a back on the speaker.

"Frankie Stein and Cleo de Nile to my office… IMMEDIATELY!" the speaker screeched. Frankie got up clenching her books to her chest. She forgot about her punishment and the fight on Thursday. She was not looking forward to this. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Cleo.

The walk to Bloodgood's office seemed to take forever. She looked at the ground walking down the hall to her office. Frankie went to turn into the door when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Frankie said not looking up.

"YOU!" Frankie's fears came true when she looked up to see Cleo glaring at her hands in fists shaking.

"Cleo de Nile leave Miss. Stein alone and get in here. You too Miss. Stein." Bloodgood called from her office. Cleo stomps her foot and turned on her heel taking a seat in front of blood goods desk. Frankie dropped her head taking a seat beside Cleo.

"All right girls, you know why your both here…" Bloodgood started only to be cut off by Cleo. "I know why she's I have no reason to be…"

"Miss. De Neil you have every reason to be here. You attacked Frankie causing her to fall unconscious. Miss. Stein you used language that is unacceptable to use. That is the cause of all this." Bloodgood removed her head and sat it on her desk and continued "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I have nothing to say. I am only a victim here." Cleo said pulling out a compacted to fix her make up. Frankie mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that Miss. Stein?

"I said I'm a victim too!" Frankie yelled not looking at them.

"YOU'RE A VICTIM!? Oh my Ra! You're the one who called me…"

"I'M A VICTIM BECAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Frankie yelled jumping up pointing at her face. The bruises on her face were faded but still noticeable and her eye was still swollen and a little blue. She earned a gasp from both Cleo and Bloodgood. "THANKS TO YOU I WAS OUT FOR ALMOST THREE DAY FROM BEING UNCONSCIOUS! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I CALLED YOU BUT DO NOT, DO NOT SAY YOU'RE THE ONLY VICTIM IN THIS!"

"MISS. STEIN SIT DOWN!" yelled Bloodgood standing up and slamming her hands of the table. Frankie took her seat crossing her arms. 'Why is Cleo like this? She's been a… a jerk!'

"Miss. De Nile this proves that what you did was wrong. You beat her to the point of being out for three days. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"I didn't know I had hurt her so bad, but I still don't forgive her for what she called me." Cleo said turning in her seat to sit more royally.

"I just repeated what I heard… I didn't know it was a bad word to call someone." Frankie said looking at Bloodgood

"Where did you hear it Frankie?" Bloodgood said sitting back down in her chair folding her hands.

"Everyone in school calls her that." Frankie looked down at her hands

"OH MY RA! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! EVERYONE LOVES ME! I AM THE QUEEN OF THIS SCHOOL! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS NOBODY!" Cleo yelled jumping up.

"MISS. DE NILE!"

"SEE THAT'S WHAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS! YOU CALLING ME A NOBODY! I HAVEN'T BEEN GOING HERE LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE OUT WHO I AM! YOU GOT IN MY WAY BY BULLYING ME!" Frankie yelled back jumping up pointing at Cleo.

"MISS. STEIN!"

"DON'T POINT THAT GREEN GROSS FINGER AT ME! I AM ROYALTY!"

"SO NOW I'M GROSS!?"

"GIRLS SIT DOWN NOW!" Bloodgood stood up slamming her hands on her desk again making them turn and sit down when they see the headmistress's eyes. They both looked at their hands waiting for Bloodgood to name their punishment.

"Now it's obvious that you two clearly can't get along. Detention for a week is not nearly enough time for you two to get along. I'm raising the detention time to one month…"

"WHAT!?" both ghouls jumped up. Bloodgood just raised her hand closing her eyes. Both ghouls sat back down crossing their arms.

"That will give you time to get along, Frankie do not repeat what you hear, Cleo you need to realize that you are bullying Miss Stein. Maybe the month will help you find commons interests." Bloodgood placed her head back on her body. Getting up she walked around her desk and stood in front of Cleo. "Also Miss. De Nile I'm suspending you from the Fearleading squad till the end of your detention." Cleo huffed and growled glaring at Frankie. Bloodgood snapped her fingers making Cleo snap her head looking at Bloodgood.

"How come I get more punishment than her?" Cleo said in an angry voice pointing at Frankie.

"A month's detention for the fight and suspension from Fearleading for bullying Miss. Stein. Both of you may return to class. It is forth bell." Bloodgood said walking to the door opening it for them. Frankie and Cleo walked out the door with heads hanging. Frankie and Cleo had forth bell together, Clawuluas. They walked to class in silence. Entering the door to class they got a few looks from the students. Cleo raised her head and smiled taking a seat by Deuce. Frankie took a seat beside Draculaura.

"Hey Frankie how did it go?" Draculaura said looking up from her work.

"A month of detention with Cleo." Frankie said sadly pulling out her text book "but I do get try out for Fearleading again." Frankie said smiling a little.

"That's fangtastic Frankie." Draculaura said a little to load getting a glare from the teacher. Draculaura giggled and hugged Frankie. "How did Cleo take it? Not so good I take it" see pointed to Cleo who was staring at Frankie with a face of anger.

"Yeah she got the same punishment as me but… she's been suspended from Fearleading during the month." Frankie looked back at her book. "Bloodgood said it will help us get along."

"I guess so."

The bell rang signaling lunch. Frankie went to her locker to put her books away. Closing her locker turning to the Creepateria. Manny was waiting for her beside the door. He was talking to Heath Burns. Manny hadn't noticed her yet. Frankie stood still for a second, she wanted to surprise him. How? Taking off into a sprint she tackled Manny into a wall. Manny yelped hitting the wall. Frankie and heath laughed as Manny looked wide eyed not knowing what happened.

"HI MANNY!" Frankie said excitedly hugging Manny.

"Hi…" she said hugging her back. Heath laughed his hair lighting on fire. "Hi Frankie, Your looking hot today." Heath winked at Frankie. 'Why does he hit on every ghoul he sees at monster high.' Frankie didn't even have time to say something to Heath before Manny had him in his grasp lifting him up off the ground. Heaths flame went out and a scared but cocky look swept across his face.

"Heath watch what to say to my ghoul!"

"Manny calm down, you know me I'm a lady's man." He winked at Frankie again as many slammed him against the wall cracking it.

"THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"MANNY STOP!" Frankie yelled grabbing Manny's arm feeling his muscles relax as he looked into Frankie's eyes. There was fear and sadness in them. She was scared that he was going to seriously hurt Heath. Manny put Heath down, taking Frankie's hand.

"I'm sorry Frankie, and I'm sorry Heath did I hurt you?"

"Nah man, I'm fine. I'm sorry I went too far I forgot you two where dating. Sorry dude." Manny stuck out his hand as Heath shook it. "We Cool?"

"Yeah we cool." Many said putting his arm around Frankie walking into the lunch room.

Lunch was a good time. Frankie sat and laughed with her friends, Manny and Heath. After that the school day went by fast. Frankie was putting all her books away pulling out her purse. Manny walked up hugging her from behind. "You ready to go home?" he asked kissing her cheek. Frankie giggled "You know I have detention." She said turning around placing a gentle hand on his face. Manny pushed his cheek into her hand.

"I forgot… I'll wait for you."

"No, you go ahead and go home. I'll text you" Frankie got on her tippy toes to kiss him. He smiled slightly. "Fine, Bye" He picked her up kissing her deeply. She sparked again but again he didn't flinch. He put her back down both saying their goodbyes Manny left Frankie at her locker. Now was the time Frankie was dreaded. The first day of her month's detention.

Frankie walked into detention to see Cleo sitting at one of the desk in the empty room. Frankie hesitated entering the room. She took a desk two way from Cleo. She pulled out her Icoffin and played a game. The room was quite till the mad science teacher Mr. Hackington came in yelling. The ghouls didn't flinch when he did because it was a normal thing for him. "Aye no cell phones in detention!" he said in is loud normal voice. Mr. Hackington was a short stubby man, fairly chubby and very poor hygiene. He was also a normie. But he was an executor and he looked 'scary' in his mask that looked like a potato sack.

"Alright here's that rules no talking, laughing, phones, or breathing… okay you can breathe a little."

Frankie pulled out a magazine not looking at Cleo and vice versa. It was quiet for the remainder of the hour.


	13. He Loves Me

**Sorry guy's I had to re-post this I messed up a sentence but it is fixed. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Sorry I haven"t posted as much. I just started working again. I'll try my best to post. Once again Thanks :)**

Frankie's Journal

Well the past month has been interesting. Detention stared out as awkward but turned good in the end. Cleo and I have become good friends. We found common interests in music, fashion and hobbies. What really made us connect is our love of Justin Biter. I told her about how my dad helped reanimate him. I told her that he owes me a favor and I asked him to play at Cleo's party tomorrow night. She was so excited. Today though is my try outs for Fearleading… again. I'm so excited, I'm sure with mine and Cleo's new found friendship I'm make it. Oh I got to meet Manny's parents a few weeks ago. They were very nice except the day wore a bright red jacket. It was awkward running all the way home having your boyfriend and his family chasing you. You get a lot of weird looks. He's been acting weird for the last two weeks. He doesn't talk as much, he barely holds my hand anymore. Mom said we're getting out of the 'Honeymoon' phase. I'm sure it's nothing. :) 3

Frankie closed her journal placing it in her purse. Walking to the mirror she smiled at her reflection. Her face healed nicely from what had happened with Cleo the only thing left to remind them of the fight was the scar on her cheek which made her stand out. Also thanks to Cleo's fashion tips Frankie had her mom alter her plaid dress. She had her take them in to fit her body better, added fish net around the bottom of the skirt and puff sleeves. Frankie added a few accessories herself like a black and grey polka-dotted tie with a girl skull and a studded belt. Frankie was ready for the day.

Grabbing her things she walked down stairs saying good bye to her parents walking out the front door. She waited for Manny at the end of her driveway so they could walk to school. She waited for a few minutes but Manny didn't show up. She pulled out her phone texting Manny. He text right back.

"Hey sorry I woke up late go ahead without me so you're not late." Frankie sighed putting her phone back in her purse. Walking to school alone was boring. She walked slowly hoping he would catch up but he never did. Walking up to the school she waved to her ghoulfriends getting waves back at her.

"Hi Frankie" Draculaura said giving her a hug. "Todays the day." Frankie smiled at her.

"Yeah and this time I won't start a fight."

"I would hope not." Cleo said walking up behind her. They all laughed heading inside.

"So where's Manny?" asked Clawdeen. Frankie sighed and put on a smile trying to hide her sadness.

"He was running late so he told me to go ahead and go to school so I wouldn't be late"

"Well that was nice of him" Lagoona said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…" she hung her head staring at the floor

"What's wrong mate?"

"It's nothing really…" Frankie smiled up at her friends.

"FRANKIE!" she turned hearing Manny call her name. He ran up to her kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late I over slept."

"It's ok Manny at least you're not late." Frankie smiled grabbing his hand. He smiled pulling his hand away. "We're going to be late for class. I'll see you at lunch." He waved walking away to his next class.

"Bye…" Frankie whispered dropping her head.

"What was that?" Cleo said put her hand on Frankie's back. "Is that the first time he's done that?"

"No"

"Ghoul you need to tell us what's going on." Clawdeen said tilting Frankie's head up. To see that she was crying. "Frankie?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing." Wiping away tears turning to go to first bell.

"Frankie?!" they all called, but she just kept walking.

Frankie didn't go to first bell she went to the bathroom. She wanted to be alone. She needed time to think. 'Is it my fault that he's acting like this? What did I do?' She started to let the tears take over letting them flow down her face hitting her blots sparking. 'Does he not like me anymore? No Frankie pull yourself together maybe there's something more to the situation.' She pulled her stitches tighter.

She sat their till lunch time. Walking out of the bathroom she found her friends standing outside the door waiting for her. They stood there for a minute in silence.

"Are you ok, Frankie?" Draculaura said reaching to hug Frankie.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to Manny." She put her hand up making Draculaura stop. "Alone." She walked past her friends toward the lunch room. She walked into the lunch room scanning the room for Manny. He was in his usually table with Heath, Clawd, and Deuce but there was someone new sitting at the table. He looked like a normie, but then again he didn't. She walked over to them. They said hi to her but she ignored them. Manny stood up leaning in to give her a kiss, she stopped him by putting her hand in his face. Manny gave her a look. "What's wrong Frankie?"

"We need to talk… in private." His friends made a few noises and laughed teasing their friend. Except the new kid.

"Can we talk after…?" She cut him off.

"No now." She sparked. He knew she was mad. Grabbing her hand he led her to the hallway.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?"

"Yes I'm mad! You've been treating me differently for the past two weeks now what is going on!?"

"Nothing is going on, Frankie. I've just been thinking…"

"THINKING OF WHAT!" she screamed get a few looks from people passing by.

"Frankie calm down. If you would let me explain…"

"What is there to think about that will make you stop talking to me and holding my hand?"

"Frankie… I"

"What!?" He pulled her in close kissing her deeply. She wanted to push him away but his kiss… it was so passionate. She could feel his love for her through his lips. She missed it. He released their kiss holding her at arm's length doth breathing heavy. He smiled trying to catch his breath while Frankie looked at him in a daze.

"Frankie you know I love you. I've been thinking of something to how much I love you. I wanted to wait till tomorrow to give this to you but here." He pulled a small black box out of his back pocket handing it to Frankie. "This is why I have been acting the way I have been for two weeks. I got it and I was scared that I was going to tell you about it." He looked down at the floor blushing. Frankie stared at him. She was confused 'this little box mad his act like her didn't love her?' opening the box looking at what was inside. She gasped covering her mouth. She stared at the sparkling silver and diamond lightning bolt earring necklace set. It was so beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Manny it's so… I…?" she couldn't find words to describe what she was looking at.

"You don't like it?" he hung his head.

"I love it." She said putting his hand on his face making him look at her smiling. "Thank you Manny. Help me put it on." she handed him the box. She turned pulling her hair to one side holding it up taking it out he placed it around her neck. She couldn't believe he did this. She was so happy. She turned kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. We should go back now. You haven't ate yet." Grabbing her hand they walked back to the lunch room.

"Yeah."

The rest of school was boring. She just day dreamed in all of her classes. She played with the necklace and the earrings she was very happy.

"Frankie…Frankie…FRANKIE!" she snapped out of her trance when Cleo clapped her hands. Shaking her head so to in her surroundings. She was in the gym. Looking down she was in her Fearleading uniform. "How did I get here?"

"You walked her yourself." Clawdeen said "you've been out of it all day. What is up with you ghoul?"

"I'm sorry I've been day dreaming."

"We can see that your shirt is on backwards and inside out." Cleo said pulling at Frankie's top.

"Oh god!"

"It's ok Frankie you made the team." Cleo said pushing her toward the locker room.

"What?"

"You don't need to try out I'm sure your great."

"O…okay" Frankie said walking into the locker room followed by her friends. They started changing and having small talk.

"Hey Cleo are we still on for the sleep over after you party tomorrow?" Draculaura asked

"Of course. Are you staying the night tomorrow night Frankie?" Cleo asked

"Duh. It'll be my first one ever." Frankie said sparking

"Alight so why have you been out of it today?" Clawdeen asked

"Because of this." Frankie pulled out the earrings and necklace showing the girls they all stared in awe. "He wanted to show me how much he loved me. So he got me this."

"He really loves you" they all said at once


	14. Party's over

The next day Frankie woke up early with a big smile in her face. She got up changed and headed down stairs to see Manny sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her parents. He looked up smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful." She took a seat beside him "Good morning handsome." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek. Her mother made a sound of awe "Don't you two look so cute?" then a flash of light blinded them both.

"Mom, why are you taking pictures?" Frankie said rubbing her eyes.

"We want to remember this day?" Frankenstein said taking a bite of toast.

"What is so special about today?" She asked looking at him

"It's your first party." Frankie looked at Manny. "You told them about tonight?"

"Yeah" he chuckled taking a sip of orange juice. Frankie punched him playfully "Thanks Manny."

"Speaking of the party what is your plans for afterwards?" Frankenstein asked looking at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Well I'm going to stay over at Cleo's with the ghouls. Manny is going over to her boyfriend's Deuce's."

"Okay… will there be drugs and alcohol at this party?" He looked at Manny sternly. Manny choked on a pancake a little. Manny took another drink waited a second to make sure he was okay before answering. "No sir, and if there is I'll make sure Frankie isn't near it." Putting his arm around Frankie he pulled her closed kissing her on the head making her blush. "I wouldn't want our beautiful princess here to get mixed up in it." Frankenstein smiled leaning back folding crossing his arms.

"Good"

"Okay enough talking you kids need to head to school. Have a great day." His bride stood up clearing the table. Frankie and Manny stood up waving good bye to her parents.

"They are so cute, did you see the necklace he got her?" His bride said after she heard the front door shut.

"Yeah it's beautiful but, there is something off about Manny. I can't place my finger on it." Frankenstein said

"Oh Frank, your just sad that your little girl it's little anymore." She kissed her husband and started to wash dishes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**That night:**

The day went by fast. It was a blur to Frankie. She was so charged up for the party. When she got home she went to her room to get ready. She had three hours before Manny was coming to get her. He was taking his driver's test today and if he pasted he would pick her up. Walking into her room, she laid her things down by the door. Looking at her bed she found a bright pink box with a bow and a note. Picking up the note she read aloud.

"Frankie, we went out for the night. We will be back tomorrow. I made you this outfit to wear tonight. I hope you love it. We love you, have a great night. MOM XOXO"

Frankie smiled opening the box. Frankie pulled out a black and electric blue mini skirt dress, a pair of electric blue tights, a black crop jacket and a pair of brand new electric blue heels. 'God I love my mom.' Frankie laid it out on her bed and went to the bathroom. She fixed her make up and started to curl hair. She was about half way done when she heard the doorbell. Answering the door she was pounced on by Draculaura. "HI!"

"Ghoul you got to stop doing that." Looking up she say Clawdeen staying in the doorway. She looked like she was ready to party in a mini shirt and crop top.

"What are you ghouls doing here? You know Manny is picking me up." Frankie said peeling Draculaura off of her.

"We know, we wanted to help you get ready for your first party." Draculaura said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah this is a big deal. What are you wearing?" Clawdeen asked.

"Umm… Let me show you, follow me?" Frankie turned and led them to her room.

She took her outfit into the bath room and put it on. She curled her hair leaving it down. Walking out her friends jaws hit the floor.

"Oh my god Frankie you look freaky fabulous." Draculaura said circling her. "Who made this fangtastic dress?"

"My mom made all of it."

"You are one lucky ghoul." Clawdeen said walking over "but it's missing something." She was holding the necklace and earrings Manny gave her. "This will complete it." Clawdeen handed her the earrings and placed the necklace around Frankie's neck? "There ghoulfriend, you're ready."

"You look fangtastic!" Draculaura said pulling her over to the full length mirror. Frankie looked at herself amazed at her reflection. She smiled at her friends and sparked. "Thanks you guys." She hugged them when she heard a honk from outside. They walked over to the window and saw Manny sitting in a black conferrable.

"He got his licenses!" Frankie ran door stairs with her ghouls in tow. Opening the door she ran to Manny as he got out. She tackled him pushing him back into the car. "YOU DID IT!" she said as Manny held her at arm's length grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah passed it with flying colors. Mr. Hackington was upset I didn't fail." She hugged him again.

Clawdeen cleared her throat getting the love birds attention. "Umm sorry to break up this happy love feast but we got some partying to do." They all smiled and nodded and got to their cars leaving for Cleo's.

The car ride with Manny was quiet. They couldn't say much because of the wind rushing around them in the conferrable. Pulling into Cleo's driveway she found a very large pyramid with lights shining on the smooth sand blocks. Manny pulled up to a monster that looked like the Egyptian God Ra. Getting out of the car Manny handed his keys to the monster. Walking around, he opened the door for Frankie. She smiled up at him taking his arm as he led her through the gold doors into the party. Frankie shielded her eyes from the bright lights swirling around her. She was in awe. 'So this is a party? Kind of loud. I can barely hear myself think.' Walking through the crowd they found Cleo and Deuce in a large group. They all seem to be only talking to Cleo. Deuce just stood there till he saw Manny. Walking over, they did a hand shake. Manny kissed Frankie leaving her with Cleo. That was the last time she seen him till the party started getting voltageous.

The party was raging when Frankie started looking for Manny. She walked behind the DJ booth to find Manny with Heath and a monster she didn't know. Walking over she smelled a sweet but bitter sent she's never smelled before. Walking toward the boy's the sent got stronger making her feel a little woozy. She felt light headed stumbling into the blue monster she didn't know. He caught her laughing wildly. "Well you must be Miss. Fine." Heath and Manny laughed and coughed as the same sent filled the air in the form of smoke. Frankie regained her footing realizing what they were doing. She had heard about some students smoking something called "weed" at school. She heard that it was used to get a high and that "you can have more fun" when smoking it. She turned her attention to Manny staring at him he handed his joint to the monster who caught her he took a hit and handed it to Heath before headed back to the booth.

"Who was that?" She asked Manny and Heath getting their attention.

"Uh… you remember the… uuuuhhhhh… new kid at….Lunch" Heath's voice was slow and slurred as he answered. Manny busted out laughing.

"Yes I do."

"Well… he… is… my cousin… his… name… is Jackson Jekyll… and that guy… is his alter ego…Holt… uuuuhhhhh… Hyde." Pointing to him at the booth.

"Okay?" turning to Manny she took the joint from him. Throwing it on the ground stepping on it.

"Wooah what did you do that for?" Manny's words slurred as he swayed.

"What are you doing you told my dad that you wouldn't do drugs."

"No I told him that you wouldn't do them not me."

"I doesn't matter." As Frankie turned to walk away see saw a girl from her home ick class walk up handing Manny another joint. She was a Cyclopes named Iris. She threw her hands up storming away.

Some timed pasted when Frankie went to look for Manny…again. She went behind the booth but he wasn't there. She searched for Heath he would now where he was. She found him with Clawd and Draculaura by the food table. She walked up grabbing him turning him around.

"Where's Manny?"

"Ummm… bathroom." He said. His speech wasn't as slurred now. She huffed walking to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. Silence. "Manny?" again silence. She opened the door to find something she didn't want to see. Manny and Iris on top of each other… Naked.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. They looked at her with surprise. Manny pushed Iris off pulling up his pants.

"Frankie I… I..."

"NO DON'T MANNY!?" she tore of the necklace and through it at him. He turned running for the stairs that led up to Cleo's room. She was stopped by her ghoulfriends.

"Frankie what's wrong?" Cleo asked as Frankie fell into her arms in complete tears. She couldn't form words.

"Frankie?!" Clawdeen yelled trying to get to attention.

"HE CHEATED ON ME. I FOUND HIM HAVING SEX WITH IRIS!" Frankie screamed sending out a shock wave shutting the power off. The room was black as you heard chattering and screams. Cleo lifted her necklace. She whispered something as the lights came back on. Cleo shifted Frankie into Clawdeen's arms. "This party is over take her to my room." She nodded moving up the stairs with Frankie.

Clawdeen laid Frankie on Cleo's bed. She sat beside her till Frankie cried herself to sleep.


	15. Why Me?

**I would like to apologize for this chapter before you read it. I'm sorry. Please review. Again I'm sorry.**

Frankie woke up feeling tired. 'What happened?' looking around she seen her friends on the floor in their sleeping bags. Cleo was lying beside her on the bed. She placed a hand on her head trying to remember what happened. She slid her hand down her face to her neck. 'Where's my necklace?' suddenly she felt a pit in her stomach. Her memory of last night flooded her mind. Manny smoking weed, finding him and Iris, and then black. She pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Why would he do this? Does he not love me anymore? Was he dating Iris and me at the same time?' Frankie started crying as he pulled her legs closer. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she seen Cleo. Her eye's filled with many emotions sadness, anger, sympathy, and concern. Cleo pulled Frankie in close to her holding her as she cried. A few minutes had passed when she felt a cold and warm presence around her body. Opening her eye's she found Draculaura and Clawdeen rapping around her and Cleo. Frankie was full of emotions at this point sad, happy depressed, confused, angry, but right now with her friends she felt protected and loved.

"Thank you." Frankie sobbed feeling a little better. Her friends tightened their hold as if saying 'You're Welcome." A knock on the door made them jump. They untangled themselves from a calm Frankie. Cleo got up answering the door.

"Deuce? What…." Her voice faded. "What is he doing here?" Frankie saw Cleo's body stiffen. Deuce walked in followed by a sad looking Manny. Frankie's heart dropped at the sight of him. Manny started to walk to Frankie, but Cleo, stepped in front of him blocking Frankie. Draculaura sat beside Frankie as Clawdeen stood beside Cleo growling.

"Don't you even think about going near her, you lying cheating son of a bitch." Clawdeen growled making Manny take another step closer. "This is between me and her. Get out of my way." Frankie could see that he was mad at Clawdeen. She wasn't backing down. Frankie stood up and pushed through her two friends standing in front of him. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen from crying.

"Manny I forgive you for smoking weed…" she said staring right into his eyes. He went to say something but she put up hand up and he stopped. "But I will not" she took a deep breath and continued in a deathly tone. "I will not forgive you for what you did with Iris." She stared at him as he tried to piece together what he was going to say.

"Frankie I'm sorry. I was high and…" Cleo cut him off "you we're high? You know as well as I do you that it doesn't make you have sex with other girls." She stabbed him with her finger. Manny smacked her hand away. "You stay out of this this doesn't concern you!" he pointing at Cleo. Frankie looked at Deuce who hadn't said a word this whole time. His snake hair started to hiss at Manny. He walked over pushing Manny away from his girlfriend.

"Dude that is my girl. Be careful." He said in a deathly tone. Manny nodded. "Come on babe let's give them privacy." Deuce grabbed her hand leading her out of her room followed by a mad Clawdeen and a worried looking Draculaura. The door closed leaving them alone.

They stood in the eerie awkward silence for a few minutes. Manny paced as Frankie sat on the bed. She finally broke the silence. "What do we do now?" Manny stood in place for a second thinking over his answer. "The ball is in your park Frankie. It's up to you." He stood in front of her as she looked at the floor. She felt his eyes on her.

"I don't know… I hate you but I love you…"

"Iris loves me too… she will do things you would never do. She will give me what I want. Frankie you make me happy and I want to make you happy." He sat on the bed beside her. He put a hand on her face making her look at him. He kissed her deeply. She pushed him off shocking him. Frankie felt a few stitches pop on her wrist. Frankie stood up from the bed. "What the hell are you doing?!" Manny smiled lustfully at her as he said. "I like when you shock me… I want you."

He stood grabbing Frankie turning her around with one of hers arms behind her back. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She felt another pop on her wrist then she felt her hand hit the floor. He laid her down on her stomach. He laid on her as she fought to get away. Moving his arm out from between them and shifting to pull up Frankie's dress. He then moved to take off his jeans and boxers. She felt him against her. She tried to scream but he pushed her face into the bed still laying on her. She started to cry. She felt her hand on the floor move. 'I can move my hand without it being on me?' as she cried she focused on moving her hand to the door.

Manny grabbed her arm again as he flipped her over to her back forcing her arm above her. She went to yell but he harshly slammed his hand on her mouth. Leaning down he whispered in a dark lustful tone. "Don't make a noise or move or I'll hurt you." Frankie cried quietly "why me?" She turned her head toward the door to see that her hand was close to it. Frankie felt a pain shoot through her thigh making her cringe. As the pain shoot through her hand shot forward toward the door. Just a few more inches till this would end. Manny pulled at her underwear taking them off pulling her legs apart. His hand moved from her arm to her vagina. Frankie held her breath as he slipped his fingers inside her. She felt something wet come out of her and she cringed in pain again. She felt her hand hit the door making a small thud. He got up putting him himself between her legs. She felt him position himself getting ready to fully penetrate her. She focused on her hand making it knock on the door. He was just about to penetrate her when she heard the door slam open.

Suddenly she felt Manny move from out from between her legs and heard a thud and hissing. She curled into a ball when she heard her friends scream her name.


	16. Dead or Alive?

Frankie laid on Cleo's bed crying in pain and scared for her life. . Frankie was broken… her mind was in ruins… she could barely gather her thoughts. Her body ached her limbs numbed almost like they weren't there. She was angry scared. Her spirit was shattered. She felt dead… she would rather be dead. 'Is this memory going to haunt me for the rest of my life? Why did I let this happen? I should have fought back. I can't live with this I want to die.' She heard wrestling on the ground. Cleo went to find a first aid-kit. Looking over on the other side of the room she saw Deuce and Manny rolling around on the floor. Deuce's snake hair was hissing and snapping at Manny. Clawdeen was trying to get Deuce off of Manny when she knocked his glasses off. Suddenly Manny was turned into grey stone.

Cleo rushed back in with the first aid-kit followed by two of her servants. They helped a blood Deuce off of the now stoned Manny. Clawdeen handed him his glasses. They all gathered around Frankie keeping their distance to give her some air. She laid there ready for her life to end. It would be okay if it did. She was betrayed by the one she loved. First he cheated now this. 'There's no reason to live on after this.' Frankie's breathing slowed as she laid on the bed lifeless as she felt her body going limp.

"Frankie?! Stay with us Frankie!" she could faintly here Draculaura crying to her.

"She's lost almost all of her energy! Do we have anything to help her?!" Deuce shouted looking at Cleo as she shrugged. Her friends sat there not knowing what to do. "Is there something in her bag?" He asked. Clawdeen ran over grabbing it.

Bring it over Cleo searched through it finding a portable charger. Frankie let out one last breathe as they hooked it up to her bolts. 'Why did he do this?' she said to herself as she felt one last tear fall as everything went black.

Frankie felt herself wake up. She looked at her surroundings. She was in Cleo's room. She got up from the bed heading for the door. Reaching for the knob she gasped. Her hand pasted right through it. Trying a few more times she realized. 'I'm not awake!? What is going on?!' she heard a noise behind her. Whirling around to see Manny on top of her… 'NO!' she fell to the ground watching in horror what had happen to her, but something was different, slowing getting up she walked beside the scene in front of her. Gasping she saw she had both of her hands still attached. Frankie backed away realizing that she was replaying the memory, but as if she couldn't be safe. She couldn't hear anything just silence. That was until she heard Manny repeat the words in the silence "Don't make a noise or move or I'll hurt you." She tried to save herself but it was too late. She screamed when he did what he set out to do. "NO!" she grabbed her head as she let out a shock wave.

"No!" Frankie screamed thrashing finally sitting up breathing heavy. She looked around to see her friend's staring at her. Draculaura stood their covering her face whipping tears away. Deuce had his arm around Cleo while she hung onto Clawdeen. They all smiled at her with fear in their eyes. Cleo moved to the bed sitting down beside Frankie. Everyone else followed her lead. Frankie looked around at her friends.

"Hi…" Frankie said in a hoarse voice. Draculaura started to reach for her when she flinched. Pulling away she cried a little harder. Frankie looked at the time, 6:30pm her eye's widened as she gasped. "How long was I out?!" she shifted her attention to Cleo who frowned.

"About eight and a half hours…"

"EIGHT AND A HALF HOURS!? YOU MEAN WE MISSED SCHOOL!?"

"Yeah ghoul, we didn't want to leave you till you woke up." Clawdeen smirked a little bit. Frankie went to move off the bed when she got a shooting pain through her body. Deuce placed a hand on her shoulder making her flinch again. She looked at her legs to see bruises and bite marks on the inside of her thighs. 'Oh my god how could Manny do this? After all they went through? What was she going to tell her parents?' she thought when a switch in her head clicked.

"MY PARENT'S!?" she looked at her friends as they all gave her an uncomfortable look.

"We haven't told them yet. We called them to let them know that you were going to be gone later then you thought." Deuce said as the others nodded. Clawdeen slow handed Frankie her other hand. As Draculaura spoke. "You're going to have to tell them what happened Frankie."

Frankie felt a pit in her stomach. "I don't think I can… I don't know how to explain it… Just that Manny… Where's Manny?" She scanned to see that Manny wasn't in the room.

"Well after I stoned him I took him to the police." Deuce said with a proud smile "We took a few shots of your bruises as evidence…"

"You did what?!" Frankie yelled glaring at Deuce as his smiled faded.

"Frankie! The evil motherfucker almost raped you! We had no other choice!" Cleo said in an angry but worried tone. Frankie sat there not making eye contact.

"Come on Frankie… we'll take you home…" Deuce got up placing her charger back in her bag and leaving the room.

Frankie got up to follow him when Clawdeen stopped her. "Frankie you should change your clothes. I don't think you should walk in to have your parents see you this right away." Looking in the full wall mirror in the room she saw black and blue bruises covering her legs and arms. Her face was swollen. Black streaks ran down her face from her make-up. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and was knotted in some places. Tears formed in her eyes as Cleo handed her a pair of gold and blue sweat pants and a white hoodie that said Princess on them.

Changing, brushing her hair and washing her face before leaving she took one more look in the mirror. She looked dead. The sparkle was gone from her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness in them. She could help but think it was all her fault. She felt helpless. She said goodbye to Draculaura and Clawdeen leaving the room followed by Cleo.

The car ride was silent. Deuce pulled in to her drive way heading up the hill. Frankie felt a pit in her stomach. 'How am I going to tell them? Just walk in and say "HEY I'M HOME AND I WAS ALMOST RAPED!"? She didn't want to tell them. She was scared of what her parents would do. They loved Manny. The car came to a stop. Cleo turned to Frankie who was in the back seat.

"Do you want us to go with you?" she asked as Frankie gave no reaction. Looking at Deuce he nodded getting out of the car as did Cleo. Frankie got out of the car hesitating at the front door. She could feel her friends watching her.

"What is it Frankie?" Deuce asked.

"Scared?" Cleo asked again getting no reaction from Frankie. "Frankie?" Cleo said placing a hand on her back. Frankie flinched again, but she leaned into her hand making Cleo smile. "It's okay, they are still going to love you no matter what." Cleo pulled Frankie into a hug.

Frankie wiggled out of the hug looking at Cleo with no emotion and said just as emotionless "Thank you." Turning Frankie opened the larger wooden door. Walking into the dark castle Frankie felt it matched how she felt dark, sad and empty. "Mom, dad I'm home." she listened for any noise. I minute had pasted and no one showed up or spoke. Frankie processed into the living room followed by Deuce and Cleo. Frankie walked through the dark easily but she could her Cleo and Deuce bumping into things. She couldn't help but smile. Frankie found a box of matches and lighted a candle on the coffee table and sat down on the couch holding her detached hand. Deuce and Cleo sat in the chairs across from her not saying a word.

Some time had passed when the front door opened hearing her parents laughing. Entering the room they saw her daughter staring at the flame in front of her. Mrs. Frankenstein rushed over embracing her "Why were you gone for so long? The headmistress called saying you missed school. Are you okay?" her questions just hit her and bounced off. She didn't want to answer. She sat there staring at the flame as it flickered. Her father entered the room turning on a lamp. The room lit up making Frankie jump she was blinded. Cleo got up and walked over to Frankie as she stared the candle. Grabbing her hand Cleo spoke "Frankie you need to tell them…" Frankie just stared as her emotions swirled inside of her first fear then anger finally sadness. She couldn't take it anymore she finally broke. Throwing herself on to her mother she cried falling apart. She dropped her hand on the floor.

Her father bent down and picked up his daughters hand. He looked at it confused. He looked back as his crying daughter noticing that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. Turning to Deuce in a rage he grabbed him by the shirt pulling him off the ground. Cleo screamed seeing her boyfriend dangling about two feet off the floor. Frankenstein yelled in a calm voice "What is wrong with my daughter?" Deuce didn't speak fast enough in Frankenstein's mind. He drop Deuce hard on the ground and repeated with more anger "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Cleo rushed to her boyfriend's side making sure he was alright. Looking at Frankie she looked back at Deuce "We have to tell them cause Frankie can't or won't." just as Cleo was about to tell her parents Frankie spoke up.

"Manny… he did something… He… he…" She spoke in between sobs

"He? He what?" Her mom stood up clinging onto her husband. Frankie sat there for a few seconds before continuing.

"He forced himself on upon me…and he…" Frankie couldn't even finish before her father was losing temper.

"HE RAPED YOU!" Her father screamed as his bride fell to the floor crying. Her father turned his attention back to Cleo. "When did this happen? Where is he know? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"It happened this morning… he's at the police station as we speak…" Cleo said looking at the floor scared to look Frankenstein in the eye.

"He didn't actually rape me… I used my hand that he knocked off to knock on the door right before he was going to…" Frankie's mother moved to her daughter's side as they cried together holding each other tight. Turning back to Deuce he stared at him and asked "What happened after that?"

"When I heard the knock I knew something wasn't right. So I opened the door to what was going on… I tackled him to the floor… we fought for a bit and then Clawdeen knocked off my glasses… I stoned him…" Deuce smirked at the thought. Looking back at a silent Frankenstein he waited for a response. Frankenstein looked at his daughter with pain in his heart. He looked at her hand in his and sighed.

"Thank you Deuce, so how long has he been stoned?" Deuce looked at his watch. "Several hours he should be back to normal in about an hour."

"Go there and tell the police we will be down there to file a report. I will make sure this will never happen to any other girl." Frankenstein said in a stern voice. Deuce nodded grabbing Cleo's hand leading her out of the house.

"Frankie? Sweetheart we are so sorry this happened." Her mother said in a soft scratchy voice. Her father disappeared from the room looking sad.

"Why?" Frankie said felling anger inside of her. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME?! I WOULD RATHER BE DEAD!?" she stood up going to leave the room but her mother grabbed her arm.

"Frankie please."

"NO! I WISH I WAS NEW CREATED. THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I WANT TO…" Frankie fell a pitch in her neck and cold spreading through her body. She weaved slightly. 'Why am I so sleepy?' Frankie collapsed into her father's arms. He looked at his wife who looked back in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?' She ran to him confused.

"I gave her a mild sedative to put her to sleep." He said carrying her down to his lab as his bride followed.

"Why?"

"So she wouldn't hurt herself… or hurt anymore." Frankenstein laid her down on the table gently. A tear fell as he looked at his sleeping daughter.


	17. Alone in the Darkness

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED. I'VE GOT A NINE MONTH OLD AND JUST STARTED WORKING AGAIN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! **

Frankie woke up in her father's dim laboratory. She slow sat up rubbing her eyes. She yawned looking around to see her dad asleep at his desk. She walked over putting a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"I'm sorry daddy…" she said backing away "I…" before she could finish her sentence he father jumped up and pulled his daughter in hugging her tight.

"Its ok baby everything's going to be alright. I took care of it." He said in a tired voice. She pulled out of his hug standing in front of him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to the station and pressed charges on Manny." He said rubbing his forehead. Frankie just stared at him and asked "What charges?" Frankenstein stood silent for a moment "Well seeing how Manny is eighteen and your technically only a few months old but were made to look sixteen he is being charged with aggravated sexual assault…That's all they can do because he admitted to assaulting you but he never fully raped you. So he will have a trial next week." Frankie's jaw dropped as she stood there staring wide eyed at him.

A few moments had passed when Frankie snapped out of it. She shook her head trying to gather her thoughts. "Okay... So what does that mean for me?" she asked getting an uneasy look from him.

"Well you are the victim so you will have to be there to testify. Till then you will not go to school. Your mother has already contacted the Headmistress about it she will send will have one of your fiends bring it to your after school."

"When this is all over how long is Manny looking at?"

"Going by you being made as a sixteen year old… he's looking at twenty-six weeks to two years. Going by when you were made… one to four years. "

"Wait if he admitted to it why is he having a trial?"

"Well they can't just sentence him for saying he did it there was actual evidence in the pictures that your friend took to send him to trial."

Frankie froze when he said that. She felt a pit in her stomach. She nodded and walked away.

"Where are you going?" her father called after her.

"I just want to be alone." She said not looking back as she walked through the large wooden doors.

Frankie walked through the house toward her room but was stopped at her door when her mother called to her from the library. She turned and stood in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked as she sat in her usual spot putting her book down. Frankie looked at the floor not wanting to answer. "Frankie?"

"Why? Why did this happen Mom?" Frankie answered felling a lump form in her throat. Her mother didn't answer.

Frankie felt the tears stream down her face. Her mother stood and walked to her daughter arms open as if inviting her in to comfort her. Frankie didn't want to be comforted she wanted answers. Taking a step back she putting her arms up in front of her she yelled "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" her mother gave her a hurt look as her eyes filled with tears. Dropping her arms she spoke harsh tone "Frankie… I'm sorry for what happened to you. But we cannot tell you why Manny did what he did. You need to quit asking you the wrong people. Please stop pushing the people who love you away." Frankie walked backward till she hit her bedroom door. She tears had dried up. She gave her mother a blank look. She answered in a mono tone emotionless voice. "Fine I'll stop asking, but understand the Frankie you knew is dead. I am dead. I wish I was dead." She opened her bedroom door walked in and slammed it. Frankie laid on her bed. Not moving only thinking.

'Why? Why did Manny do this to me? I can't go to school. I have to testify in court. I never thought he would do this. Why? I thought he loved me. I never should have forgiven him for cheating on me. I should have had Deuce and Cleo stay in the room. Maybe this would have never happened. It's all my fault. I should have fought back more. I should have screamed when he told me not to, but would he have hurt me more?'

Frankie got up and walked to the full length mirror. She removed Cleo's hoodie and sweat pants. She looked into the mirror to see a girl she didn't recognize. She had bruises on her forearms in the shape in hands, her legs had bite marks and bruises. All the bruises were dark multi colored. The bait makes were red and welted.

Frankie stared at herself for the longest time till she heard a knock on the door. She jumped and ran into the bath room closing the door behind her. She sat against the door when she heard her friend's voices coming from the other side of the door. 'How long has it been?' Looking at the Clock on the wall she noticed that school had ended an hour ago. 'Great I missed another day.' She sat not answering them.

Another knock on the door is when she answered with two words in a harsh voice "Go away" Draculaura answered first. "Frankie? Are you okay?" No answer.

"Please Frankie come out." Clawdeen said knocked on the door again.

"I think she needs time to herself mates." Lagoona said as the voice of reason.

"Maybe Lagoona is right." Cleo agreed. Frankie let out a sigh of relief. 'Yes leave.'

"She does not need to be left alone. Not after what just happened." Clawdeen growled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Frankie screamed through the door. She heard Draculaura start crying and Clawdeen let out a small whine. Finally she heard footsteps and her bedroom door close.

Frankie slowly stood up and cracked open the door. Seeing she was finally alone she sighed and walked through the door and laid on her bed.


	18. Weight Lifted

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated I've been so busy with school, work, family and friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! **_

Frankie had not moved from her bed for a week. She did not speak, eat or hook herself up to the charger. Her mother would come in bringing her meals three times a day. Each time she would remove the untouched meal from hours before. She would sometimes talk to Frankie hoping her daughter would say something. All she got was silence. Her father came in every night to hook her up to her charger. He was so broken to see his baby so lifeless. Frankie wanted to be alone. She was so depressed and scared. Her friends would visit every day to bring her the school work she had for the day. It made them upset to see that the pile of school work had been untouched and was stacked high. They gave up trying to make her happy. Inviting her to the Maul, the club and to sleepovers didn't faze her.

Frankie didn't want to be this way. From what had happened she couldn't bring herself to move. The investigators on the case came a few time to talk to her but she still said nothing. Frankie didn't want to fall asleep because of the fear of replaying that dark day. Every night she would force herself to stay awake because of nightmares.

Today was different. Her alarm went off early in the morning. She reached over turning it off. She sat up slowly stiff form not moving. Look down she could still see bruises on her legs and arms. She slowly got up from the bed walking to the mirror. She stared at the strange girl in it. Her hair was flat, eyes blood shot with black puffy bags under them. She was very skinny almost like a skeleton. She let out a sigh walking to her closet. Opening the door she walked in pulling out a black long sleeve shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black flats. Frankie sighed laying them on her bed. Frankie jumped when she heard a knock on her door. Walking to the door she opened it to see her parent's surprised and relieved faces.

"Frankie you're up?!" Her mother cried hugging her daughter making Frankie flinch. Pulling always Frankie shook her head as her mother took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Frankenstein entered the room looking at his daughter. "Are you ready for the trial?"

She looked back at her bed then at her parents. Understanding what she meant they nodded exiting the room closing the door behind them. Frankie slowly got dressed thinking about what today was. 'Today is the trial. Today Manny is going to get what he deserves.'

After she was finished getting dressed she went down stairs and went to the kitchen to find her parents waiting patiently for her. Walking slowly to the table she didn't make eye contact with them, just stared at the floor with her arms crossed as if hugging herself. She sat in her usual spot as she played with her skirt.

"Would you like some breakfast sweet heart?" her mother asked pulling a plate out of the cabinet watching her daughter. Frankie shook her head not looking up. Her mother sighed and put the plate away.

Breakfast was silent. Frankie zoned out not noticing that it was seven thirty. Her mind was set on what was going to happen at the trial. The questions, how to acted on the stand, to be respectful of Manny and other around her, not to break down on the stand. Her father placed a hand on her making her back away with a scared look on her face. He sighed and frowned with a face of disappointment.

"It's time to go Princess." Is all he said motioning her to the front door. She got up and walked out followed by her dad. She looked up to see the family car. A large black van that had been customized for her father's height. He opened the back door for her as she slid in. buckling her seat belt as he climbed in starting the van. Looking back in the rear view mirror he asked her. "You Ready?" she said nothing just nodded. Her parents looked at each other trading worried and concerned looks. Putting the car in to drive they rolled down the long hill to the road as it started to rain.

The drive to New Salem Court House was about an hour drive. Frankie stared out the window. She was forcing herself to stay wake. She found herself slowly nodding in and out of sleep. Finally giving in she drifted to sleep. Frankie's fear was realized when she started replaying the dark day in her sleep. The pain her caused at the time seemed to burn under her skin. The outer body experience of the dream made her hyperventilate. Watching it play over and over made the depression deepen.

Her father stopped the van outside the large white court house which had many giant windows and flags hanging on it, looking back in the mirror he seen Frankie asleep in the back sweating and thrashing her head back and forth. Jumping out into the rain he swung open the back driver side door. Jumping in the back shaking Frankie waking her up. Frankie screamed opening her eyes realizing what had happened. She lunged at her father wrapping her arms around him baring her head into his chest. Her father felt a warmth grow inside of him he had not felt in a week.

After she had calmed down she turned to see her door open and her mother standing outside with an umbrella noticing tears in her eyes. Frankie stepped out of the car as did her father. Her mother took a step back giving Frankie room. To her surprise Frankie closed the gap between them giving her mother a hug. Pulling away she saw tears running down her mother's face hitting her bolts sparking. Frankie gave her a small smile. Looking at her father with the same smile. 'I know I have been lifeless the past week but thanks to mom and dad I have stayed alive.' Frankie turned to face the court house looking up she started to feel angry because the series of events has lead her here, sad cause of why she was here, confident that she could do this without breaking and nervous because she didn't know what would happen.

"You ready Frankie?" her father said standing beside her hold the umbrella. Once again Frankie nodded and started for the door.

Once inside Frankie looked at the lager open room made of dark marble and wood. There were many doors and book shelves. There were people in suits and dressed nice talking on phones, reading papers and talking, Monsters and Normies. As Frankie started to take a step forward a monster dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and glasses stopped her. His light blue skin slightly shined in the light, his gills were visible just above his collar. Pushing his glasses up on his face with his webbed hand he spoke in a rather bored tone "Frankie Stein?" Frankie nodded. He nodded back and looked and her parents. "Are you the parents?"

"Yes we are. We are her for the trail for Manny Tore. Our daughter is the victim." Frankenstein said matching his tone. The monster nodded "Follow me." He turned leading them to a set of wooden double doors.

"Now Miss. Stein you will go to the front of the room through the gates and take a seat at the table on the right with your lawyer. You will stand when the judge comes in and when you are called to the stand you will be sworn in. Do you understand?" Frankie nodded as he pulled the doors open to reveal the court room. Inside there were a tree rows of pews on either side of the isle. It was silent except a few whispers.

Taking a deep breathe she walked in doing what she was told to do. She shook hands with her lawyer Mr. Flitzburg, he was a fire elemental and Frankie could tell. He's pale yellow skin stood out from that navy blue suit he wore. His fire red hair was slicked back into a pony tail. Frankie sat down making sure she sat up straight. She crossed her legs at the ankles and placed her hands on her lap.

A few minutes had passed when the Bailiff spoke "Being in the accused!" he was a muscular normie. He wore a police shirt and black pants. A door opened on the left side of the room. Frankie looked at the door as her heart dropped. Manny walked through the door cuffed at the hands and feet. He looked down at his hands. 'Does he even know I'm here?' Two muscular guards walked behind him with tazers. Frankie noticed that she didn't have his nose ring in, the bright orange jumpsuit hung on him, his hair was a mess and he had black circles under his eyes. The longer she looked at him the more she felt the anger swell inside her. She wanted to scream at him. 'WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! THINGS COULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT!' She tensed holding her breathe.

Her parents sat behind her seeing her tense up. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. Frankie relax as she turned around looking up at her mother. Her mother gave her a calm smile and spoke in a very calm motherly tone. "You're Okay Frankie. He can't get you." Frankie let out her breath and nodded. Looking past her mother she could see Manny's parents walking in to take their seats. They looked sad and angry His mother looked over at her making a B line for Frankie. Frankie stood up as his mother embraced her in a tight hug. Shocked by how his mother was acting she hugged her back.

"Frankie we are so sorry this happened. Please don't blame yourself for this. This was his fault and we do not stand behind him. We are on your side." Mrs. Tore said as she held Frankie. Pulling her away she kissed her on the forehead. Frankie felt like a little weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. 'I can't believe that his parents are on my side.' Frankie sat back down as his mother went to her seat. Watching her walk over and sat down without even looking or speaking to her son made Frankie get chills. 'They are really on my side.'

The bailiff walked to the front of the room. He stood with his arms crossed as he spoke loudly making the whispers stop.

"ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE MICHAELS!"

Everyone in the court room stood up as the Judge Michaels entered the room. Frankie watched the Normie judge closely as he took his seat. He looked strong and confident, his black robe hung over a white dress shirt and red tie. His short black hair had streaks of grey. His face looked wise with his black rim glasses. He looked to be in his early fifty with signs of wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks.

"You may be seated. This court is now in session in the case of Frankie Stein vs. Manny Tore. Defense you may call your first witness." The judge said starting motioning to Manny's lawyer as he stood. His lawyer was a larger yeti. His black suit was slightly tight on him because of the white fur he had.

"Your honor we call Miss. Frankie Stein to the stand." The yeti said

Frankie took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the stand beside the judge. She could feel Manny's eyes on her. 'Now he noticed I was here.' Frankie stepped on the stand turning around with a poker face not letting him see how she felt. The bailiff stood in front of her hold out a bible.

"Please place your right hand on the bible." Frankie did as she was told. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do" Frankie answered

"You may be seated."

"Thank you"

Frankie glanced at Manny. He stared at her in horror. 'This ends now Manny I will make sure this will not happen to anyone else.' She looked back at his lawyer who approached her.

"Hello Frankie, can you start by telling us how long you have known Mr. Tore here, and how you met." He asked placing a hand on the stand railing in front of her. Frankie thought for a second before answering.

"Well I have known Manny since my second day at Monster High about two or three months ago. We met when I was on my way to class when he stopped me because I was a new kid."

"I see and then what happened?"

"He told me he didn't like new kids backing me into a locker. I told him I didn't want any trouble and shocked him on accident."

"You shocked Manny?"

"Yes, I didn't even know I could shock people at the time. We both got detention and after that we became really close."

"I see and when did you start dating?"

Frankie thought for a second "I think a month ago."

"Okay and how was the relationship? Did he hurt you?" the lawyer asked starting to pace back and forth.

"No, at the time he was a complete gentlemen." Frankie answered shifting in her seat she knew what he was going to ask next.

"What changed?"

"I felt like he was hiding something from me. When confronted he gave me a necklace to show how much he loved me."

"Okay and then?" Frankie didn't want to answer. She looked down at her hands.

"We went to a party…"

"What happened at this party? Were there drugs?" he stopped pacing to look at her.

"Yes…"

"Did you participate in these drugs?"

"NO!" Frankie was getting aggravated at this point.

"I'm sorry to upset you. What happened at this party?" He asked starting to pace again.

"Manny left and went with his friends leaving me with mine for about an hour. When I finally found him again he was behind the D.J. booth with his friends smoking weed."

"How do you know he was smoking and he wasn't just standing there?"

"Because he took a hit when I confronted him."

"Hmm… Okay. So what happened next?"

"We went our separate ways again till I found him cheating on me with another girl." Frankie felt the tears in her eyes as she held them back and a lumped formed in her throat.

"What so you mean by cheating?"

Frankie couldn't believe she had to spell it out for him. "HE WAS HAVING SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN." Frankie screamed slamming her hands on the rail as tears started to flow. "I LOVED HIM AND HE LIED TO ME ABOUT HER AND IN THE END IT WAS TRUE THEN WHAT HAPPENS!? HE COMES TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE AND TRIES TO RAPE ME. SAYING `THAT SHE GIVES HIM THINGS I WOULD NEVER GIVE HIM! LEAVING ME IN A MENTAL STATE THAT I NEVER WANTED TO BE IN! TO THE POINT THAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! IF IT WASN'T FOR LOSING MY HAND AND KNOCKING ON THE DOOR AND MY FRIENDS STOPPING HIM IT WOULD'VE ENDED WORSE THAN IT ALREADY HAS!" Frankie screamed as sparks started to fly from her bolts as the tears hit them. Frankie was so angry an electric shock wave shot from her body throughout the court room. From the power and anger flowing her, her hair stood up on end.

The lawyer stopped and looked at Manny. Manny's face was complete terror as he stared at Frankie. His lawyer was shocked as he realized the case was lost. The yeti rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"No further questions your honor." He spoke as he returned to his seat. He sat beside and whispered to Manny. He looked upset with him. Manny put his head down. Everyone in the court room started to talk loudly as a few guards ran over to restrain Frankie but the judge stood holding up his hand.

"Do not touch her. Let her get the anger out then we will deal with her. Right now I'm ordering a ten minute recess. There will be no further questioning for Miss. Stein due to her mental state." Judge Michael's slammed his gavel.

Frankie sat back down feeling light headed and more weight gone off of her shoulders. She had so much anger built up from the past week. Finally getting some of it out of her system made her feel better.

Frankenstein and his bride rushed to their daughter grabbing her arms taking the extra energy. Frankie didn't move as the energy left her and went into her parents.

**After recess…**

Frankie was so tired after she got off the stand. She slouched in her seat with her head down. She didn't pay very much attention till the judge spoke.

"Mr. Flitzburg you my call the next witness."

Flitzburg stood up buttoning his suit jacket and then smoothed his fiery hair. He spoke in a fairly deep voice with a small smirk. "Your honor I call Ms. Cleo De Neil to the stand." Frankie's eyes shot up in disbelief. 'CLEO!? WHY IS HE CALLING CLEO?!' Frankie spun around to see her friend Cleo stand up and glade to the front of the room in her normal "all eyes on me like they should be." walk. She caught her sneer at Manny. Walking to the stand she spun around flashing her flawless smile. The bailiff swore her in and she took her seat. Cleo looked at Frankie with complete confidence. Mr. Flitzburg took a few steps forward looking at Cleo with a sweet smile.

"Miss. De Nile could you clarify for the court your relationship to the defendant."

Cleo sat up straighter and looked right at Manny with mixed emotions, "Manny and I are old friends. We've known each other since grade school."

"I see and Miss. Stein?"

"Well I've known Frankie since her first day at Monster High. We didn't get along at first but we've became really close friends."

"And was it your party that all this started?"

"Yes"

"Did you know there would or was drugs at said party?"

"Figured there would be but I would never participate in them."

"Okay and when did this party conclude?"

"When Frankie ran into my room crying because of what Manny did with Iris and I wanted to focus on Frankie she's more important than any party."

"I see and what happened the day of the assault?"

"Well we all got up. Frankie was still tore up from the night before. And that's when my Boyfriend Deuce and Manny showed up." Cloe shifted in her seat like it was an uncomfortable subject. "A friend and I got between them, Frankie and Manny that is. To keep them apart, but Frankie said it was okay." Cleo's voice became less confident.

"After that?"

"Well we left the room. I didn't want to but Deuce said they needed some privacy. So we stood outside my door till we heard a faint knock on the door from the inside." Cleo's eye's started to tear up and her voice shook. "And that's when we came in to see Manny on top of Frankie… getting ready to… to…" The tears began to flow down her face as she held herself. Mr. Flitzburg handed her a tissue. Looking up she smiled accepting it.

"Go on Cleo."

Cleo glanced up at Frankie as if asking permission to continue. Frankie was crying again but gave Cleo a little nod.

"Well Deuce tackled Manny to the floor where they wrestled around for a while. I had left the room to get the first aid kit and two of my servants for help. When I got back Manny had been stoned by Deuce because he's a Gorgon. I tended to Frankie."

"What condition was Frankie in?"

"She was cold. Barely breathing. I was so scared and didn't know what to do all my friends were crying. She as so drained of power that if it wasn't for a portable charger she always carried… she would've been…." Cleo trailed off looking at Frankie who had a stone clod stare. Emotionless not one felling in her eyes. Cleo took a deep breath as Mr. Flitzburg thanked her and let her step down. Standing as she stepped down running to Frankie hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." Frankie whispered in a flat tone. Cleo pulled her away giving a apologetic smile then turned to go to her seat.

"No further witnesses your honor." Mr. Flitzburg said walking back over to the table where Frankie sat.

"Okay the jury will now decide the verdict." Judge Michael said

"We have reached a verdict your honor." Said a pink Pixie looking monster as she stood up.

"ALL RISE!" the bailiff shouted. All stood at the command

"Please state the verdict." Frankie held her breath. She could fell a heavy weight on her shoulders push down on her. It felt like time had slowed down.

"In the case of Frankie Stein VS Manny Tore. We hereby find the defendant GUILTY on the charges of Aggravated Sexually Assault."

Frankie let out her breath as the weight had instantly lifted off of her shoulders. 'Thank you. Now this will never happen again.' Frankie felt lighted headed and free. She felt her parent's arms around her. It felt good to feel again. She heard Cheers and clasps throughout the court room.

"ORDER! OOOOOOOORRRRRRRDDER!" Judge Michael yelled trying to regain the court room. Finally after it had quieted down the Judge continued. "I sentence Manny Tore to two years in jail. This courted is now adjourned." He smacked his gavel as the curt began to cheer and clap again. Frankie was in a daze. 'It's over' Frankie smiled a true smile for the first time in a week. She didn't even notice her parents and Manny's parents where around her. She snapped out of the daze when Cleo ran through the gate tackling Frankie with a hug. She hugged back feeling Cleo smile into her shoulder. She felt another set of arms around her. These were bigger and muscular. Looking to her left she saw Deuce. She removed and arm from Cleo and out in around Deuce pulling him into their hug. Finally Cleo spoke.

"Thank Ra that this in over." Frankie chuckled the first laugh in so long. Frankie looked at Manny's mom and dad. She opened her arms inviting them in. they hugged her.

"We have to say goodbye to Manny." His mother said kissing Frankie on the forehead.

"Can I say goodbye first?" Everyone was shocked by what she said.

"Frankie we don't…" Cleo started to say when Frankie raised her had silencing her.

"I'm Okay I want to." Frankie said give everyone a smile.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the guards around Manny. She cleared her throat getting their attention. She stood a good five feet away as one looked over at her.

"Is it okay if I she a few things to Manny?" she spoke in her most confident voice as they exchanged looks. Finally they agreed stepping aside to reveal a tried looking Manny. He's head lifted slowly as she stepped closer. His eyes started to get tears in them when he saw her. He looked down at her in sadness. He opened his mouth to say something but she raised a hand again silencing him.

"Manny I know this is not how you wanted things to happen. Believe me I didn't either but things happen for a reason, but this is how it has to be. Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry this had to happen." Frankie spoke with so much power in her voice. "Is alright if I give you a hug?" That was Manny's breaking point he broke down in tears dropping his head. Frankie took a few steps forward warping her arms around him. She whispered to him in a calm voice. "Goodbye Manny." She released her hug turning around heading back to her parents and friends who had moved to the door that lead to the lobby of the court house. All looked at her in confusion as she walked talk and brave. She smiled at them. Opening the door she walked out. 'Now I can live. Now I can be who I am. Now I can be FREE.'


End file.
